Gracias por destrozar mi vida!
by Flor Malfoy
Summary: CAPI 5 UP![Dr&Hr] Hermione está viviendo una pesadilla en carne viva: una vida llena de prostitución, sufrimientos y desilusiones amorosas... hasta que un día vuelve a entrar en su vida la persona quien la había destozado ¿que pasará?
1. Capitulo 1

"¡Gracias por destrozar mi vida!"

Tenía que hacerlo, realmente debía

Otra noche de esas para ella era insufrible, pero si no se quería quedar como mendiga en la calle, sin un knut encima, era obligatorio ir aquel "bar" muggle, bailar casi desnuda arriba de un escenario, y pasar una noche, aunque si placer alguno para ella, de sexo con cualquier hombre deseoso de tenerlo.

Para no seguir atormentándose con los pensamientos de su futura noche, Hermione saltó desde su espaciosa cama, atravesó su no muy pequeña y elegante habitación, y entró en su cuarto de baño.

Una vez frente al espejo, levantó la vista, y una muchacha muy hermosa de ojos color miel, con un cabello castaño ondulado y con un escultural y sensual cuerpo, le devolvió la mirada. Definitivamente, los años habían hecho maravillas con su apariencia, pero no con su vida…

Caminaba lentamente hacia la parada de autobús, en la oscura y calurosa noche, mientras que unos tipos, aparentemente borrachos, le gritaban cosas obscenas desde la vereda de en frente, pero Hermione ya estaba acostumbrada a ello.

Esperó apoyada en un poste de luz, y se puso a reflexionar acerca de su desastrosa vida: ¿ ella, Hermione Granger, casi la alumna más inteligente de todo el colegio Hogwarts de Magia y Hechicería, premio anual, y amiga, casi hermana, del "niño que vivi", Harry Potter, y el famosísimo auror Ron Weasley, prostituyéndose en un bar de putas?, era imposible… 

Un ruido de un motor en marcha la sacó de su ensimismamiento, así que Hermione se acomodó su cartera, y tomó el transporte pretendido. Lugo de subir, se sentó en un asiento individual, junto a la ventana, volviendo a ocupar su mente con su feliz pasado…

Había llegado el horroroso momento de entrara en ese "bar" muggle de aspecto lúgubre; era de ladillos con una puerta de acero en medio. En lo alto de la construcción, se alzaba un letrero con luces rojas que rezaba "Moulin Rouge" (n/a ¡Qué original que soy!).

Cerrando los ojos, Hermione entró en aquel aborrecido "bar" muggle, y tuvo que hacer una complicada trayectoria en donde algunos hombres le intentaban (y algunos lo lograban) tocarle el trasero y los pechos a Hermione. Otros, en cambio, se dedicaban a mirar con mucho detenimiento el espectáculo que ofrecía el escenario: una chica muy sexy bailaba al compás de una música muy sensual, al tiempo que las escasa "prendas", si se les podía llamar así, que tenía desaparecían cuando alguna de las dos manos de la muchacha pasaban por algún lugar de su cuerpo oculto por tela.

Con paso no muy decidido y algo temeroso, Hermione llegó a una puerta blanca, a la derecha de la bajada del escenario, y la abrió. Esta conducía a un largo y angosto pasillo, también todo de blanco. La castaña entró a aquel lugar, y se encaminó hacia cierto cuarto, a los camerinos de las "bailarinas".

En los camerinos, Hermione se encontró con un par de chicas, alistándose para "salir a escena". Ellas eran las amigas de la ex Griffindor.

-Hey! Hola Mione ¿lista para esta noche? – dijo una falsamente animada chica rubia, con unos cautivantes ojos verde claros. 

-La verdad que no… – respondió la aludida, con tono ausente

-Relájate, linda, tu tienes suerte, sólo tienes que trabajar 4 veces por semana, yo sólo tengo los miércoles libres…

-Si, ya se Kim, pero es que todavía no me logro acostumbrar… ¡Odio todo esto!

Hermione dijo eso último casi gritando, mientras se sentaba en una silla frente a un espejo, apoyando su cabeza en su brazo derecho.

-Bueno… lo mejor es que te tranquilices, si de verdad necesitas el dinero…, es mejor que ya te vayas acostumbrando…

¡Ay!, ¡ya me tengo que ir! Me toca…

Terció una muy linda muchacha de unos 22 años, simultáneamente de que le daba un beso a Hermione en la mejilla y a la chica llamada Kim. Su nombre era Cloe.

Delante de su reflejo, Hermione comenzó a maquillar su delicado, pero a la vez, sensual rostro.

Terminó de colocarse unos pequeñísimos pantalones cortos, negros, y se dejó caer con pesadumbre sobre un sillón de cuero negro, a esperar lo inesperado: su odiado turno de subirse a las tablas del escenario, y empezar a bailar…

Había acabado de bailar, ¡por fin!, pero ahora venía lo peor…

Al bajar deslizándose de un palo de metal, varios hombres le depositaron dinero en el sujetador de Hermione, al tiempo que estos mismos le pellizcaban o tocaban morbosamente los pechos y el trasero de ella, nuevamente.

La chica de ojos color miel, ahora se encontraba en el blanco pasillo, por una vez más. Pero en lugar de dirigirse hacia los camerinos, la ex Griffindor, lo hizo hacia una majestuosa puerta, que se hallaba en el fondo.

Abrió la gran puerta, entró, y divisó a un hombre de mediana edad, con unos escasos cabellos blancos en su pelo, y de un rostro afilado pálido, acompañado de unos comunes ojos marrones, sentado tras un gran escritorio blanco también.

-Hermione… recaudaste mucho esta noche, más de lo habitual –dijo aquel hombre a modo de saludo y halago, aunque esto último no lo era, por lo menos para Hermione…

-Ehh… sí, sí… Edd, vine a preguntarte… ¿Con quien me toca esta noche? – dijo la chica muy triste y al mismo tiempo temeroso en su voz, con lago de vergüenza también...

-Esta noche… -dijo el hombre de pálido rostro, adoptando una expresión de estar recordando algo en su rostro- Ah!, sí. Hoy tienes toda la noche ocupada con uno solo… con ¿Cómo era que se llamaba?... Peter Parker. 

-¿Otra vez?

-Sí, te solicita mucho, y te da paga extra…

-Bueno, está bien… - Hermione agachó la cabeza en un gesto de resignación, pero luego apuntó -¿dentro de cuanto tiempo vendrá por mi? 

- Exactamente… - dijo Edd mientras miraba su reloj de mano – dentro de media hora

- ¡Ve a cambiarte, niña! ¿Lo vas a dejar esperando? – agregó nuevamente él, al ver que "una de sus empleadas" que tenía en frente, se quedaba estática, como en otro mundo, manteniendo su vista fija en el suelo

-¿Eh?, sí, sí ya voy. Gracias… –dijo Hermione saliendo de la habitación y de su ensimismamiento.

"Gracias", ¿gracias por qué? ¿Por que la manden a tener sexo con cualquiera que le ordenen sin desearlo?, lo único que tenía que agradecer era que recibía muy buena paga por ello...

Todo ese ambiente para ella era un infierno, en el cual tenía que tratar de sobrevivir día a día... no tenía mejor opción.

Hermione atravesó la blanca y angosta puerta de los camerinos, y se cambió de vestuario rápidamente, poniéndose en lugar de lo que tenía antes, una minifalda tableada negra, con un top muy ajustado rojo sangre a modo de remera, por si "eso" podía recibir el nombre de "prenda"

Cuando ella terminó de vestirse, faltaban 15 minutos todavía para hacer lo que más odiaba en la vida…

La castaña decidió salir a tomar un trago, antes de "ir a trabajar". Pidió un vodka, si se emborrachaba era mejor: a sus clientes les gustaba más, puesto que ella se cambiaba de humor con ellos drásticamente, poniéndose muy… fogosa. Por otra parte, Hermione nunca recordaba nada de lo sucedido si ingería la bebida, era mejor para la ex Griffindor…

No terminó de agarrar el vaso, que sintió que unos brazos que la abrazaban por detrás… la hora había llegado.

-¿lista para una noche "caliente", preciosa? 

Hermione dio vuelta la cara, y se encontró con la de un hombre de no más de 30 años con cabello negro azulado y unos ojos azules penetrantes. Se podía decir que era apuesto, pero para la muchacha que yacía entre los fuertes brazos de aquel hombre, no lo apreciaba, ya que no le gustaba que la trataran como acostumbraba, como una verdadera prostituta. Al fin y al cabo, lo era…

La chica se levantó, y consecuentemente, quedó de frente con su cliente ojiazul, y aun así no contestó a la pregunta planteada. Éste comenzó a besar su cuello, y a tocarle todo su cuerpo de una manera provocativa.

Una expresión de sufrimiento se asomaba por el rostro de la ex Griffindor…

* * *

Hola a todos!!!! Estoy yo, con otro nuevo fict. Esta es una de las razones ( aparte de otras) por las cuales me retrasé en el cap 3 de "Descubriendo el pasado y el amor" ( para los que no saben, es mi otro fict, es un narcisa/severus y draco/Hermione, si les interesa...). Ah! Un mensajito para los lectores de ese otro fict mío: todavía no empecé a escribir el cap 4, así que van a tener que esperar ( pero creo que menos que con el cap 3)... y si quieren apurar un poco las cosas, DEJEN REVIEWS PARA ESE FICT!!! ( obviamente para este tb), ellos me inspiran a seguir más rápido, las cosas fluyen solas...

Y siguiendo hablando de este nuevo fict mío, para las admiradoras de Draco Bombón Suizo Malfoy, quédense tranquilas, va a aparecer en el cap 2, esto es un Dr/Hr cierto? Así que esperen al siguiente cap, ahí se va a desencadenar la verdadera historia... y se va a saber TODA la verdad.

Adelanto que este no va a ser un fict muy largo, 4 caps como máximo. ( aunque pensándolo bien, depende de las ideas que fluyan en mi cabeza, puede que haya más... ¿y saben que es lo que hace que "algo fluya en mi cabeza", LOS R/R , ejem, ejem)

A continuación les voy a hacer grandes recomendaciones de ficts, de mi "hermanita", Natty Malfoy

"Resultado de un trabajo de pociones"

"Tan sólo una noche"

"Volviendo a descubrirte, sufriendo y ¿amándote?

Los tres son Dr/Hr y porfas léanlos, se los recomiendo que están MUY BUENOS, y no lo digo precisamente porque Natty sea mi "manita".

Y otras de las cosas más importantes es : DEJEN REVIEWS, por lo que más quieran háganlo. Cuantos más r/r tenga, más rápidos vienen los capis. No se dan una idea de cuando recibo uno de cómo me pongo... ( eso lo pueden averiguar en mi n/a final del cap 3 de "descubriendo el pasado y el amor", ejem, ejem).

Bueno, los voy dejando...

DEJEN R/R

Flor Malfoy


	2. Capitulo 2

**_¡Gracias por destrozar mi vida!_**

Salió de allí, "ya era hora", pensaba ella...

Veía al horizonte el sol asomarse por primera vez en el día... era el amanecer, su hora acostumbrada de "salir del trabajo"... por dos días se libraba de aquella pesadilla de la cual ansiaba despertar.

Siguió caminando. A paso lento y despreocupado llegó a la parada de autobús como hace unas cuantas horas atrás, pero esta vez, para volver a su hogar, lugar al que Hermione quería llegar lo más pronto posible, para descansar de la noche "agitada" que había tenido.

Se sentó en un banco que se hallaba debajo de un techo, la parada.

10 minutos habían pasado, y Hermione todavía yacía sentada ahí, totalmente sumida en sus pensamientos: ¿como ella siendo "la gran" Hermione Granger pudo llegar a ser lo que verdaderamente era? ¿Cómo había podido caer tan bajo, habiendo otras salidas más decentes que la que había elegido? ; más complicadas, sí, pero salidas al fin...

Esas respuestas no las sabía... pero lo que sí sabía era lo que causaba su problema, el cual hacía que ella fuera quien era, o mejor dicho, quien...

Abrió la puerta de un moderno, alto y amplio edificio, entró, y con paso decidido y cansado, se encaminó hacia la puerta de un majestuoso ascensor de madera. Una vez enfrente de la entrada del elevador, presionó un botón rojo, e inmediatamente aquella puerta se abrió. Dio un paso hacia delante y la puerta se cerró. Luego de que Hermione apretara otro botón que se encontraba dentro de aquel espacioso ascensor, este comenzó a subir, con un movimiento casi imperceptible.

Con un suave timbre, la ex Griffindor cayó en cuenta de que el elevador en donde estaba había finalizado su recorrido, abriéndose las puertas de este, dejándole el paso libre para que la muchacha fuera hasta su apartamento correspondiente, y así lo hizo ella.

Hermione buscó revolviendo dentro de su bolso las llaves para poder entrar a su respectivo apartamento, y posteriormente de buscarlas por un prologado tiempo, las encontró.

Tras abrir la puerta, entró a su hogar. Inmediatamente pudo divisar su sala de estar, era un ambiente cálido y amplio. Las paredes estaban recubiertas por un elegante papel de fondo verde floreado. Los sillones amplios hacían juego con el papel, con el mismo color verde, y una mesa ratona se alzaba en medio de ellos. También había una chimenea enfrente de la mesa y los sillones, con un marco de mármol rodeándola. Pero lo que más le gustaba a su única habitante, era la ventana, la gran ventana que se hallaba a la izquierda de un pasillo desde la chimenea. Desde ella se podía contemplar toda la ciudad, era una bella vista.

Hermione avanzó unos pasos y poniéndose delante del sillón más grande, se dejó caer en él. Estaba totalmente agotada. Definitivamente había tenido una noche agitada... y desagradable también, eso último por sobre todas las cosas.

Reposó en el cómodo y grande sillón verde, suspiró para calmar un poco el cansancio que la apoderaba en ese momento.

Estaba por quedarse dormida, pero se detuvo cuando decidió que era mejor hacerlo en su cama: allí tendría más espacio y estaría más abrigada, ya que el invierno era muy crudo en Irlanda.

Hermione se levantó lentamente del sillón para ir que estaba haciendo eso, Hermione vio algo que le llamó la a su habitación. Caminó unos pasos y llegó hasta la ventana que tanto le gustaba mirar. Se detuvo para observarla, le fascinaba esa vista... Fijó su vista en la calle, y simultáneamente atención especialmente: una cabellera rubia platinada, pero no una cualquiera, sino la que la ex Griffindor por decisión propia decidió no volverla a ver nunca más en su vida, y mucho menos a su dueño...

Sacudió su cabeza como tratando de alejar aquellos pensamientos, era imposible eso ¿cuántos rubios platinados había en irlanda? Miles, muchísimos, sí, era verdad, había muchos, pero nadie como él, él era único, ella era capaz de distinguirlo entre cualquiera... era la persona que, al menos al parecer de Hermione, le destrozó la vida. Según ella, él era el culpable de que su vida estuviera totalmente hecha pedazos, de que no fuera feliz... él era el culpable, ¡él tenía la culpa!

Una rebelde lágrima comenzó a escaparse de los ojos de la ex Griffindor, no lo pudo evitar al recordarlo todo...

Secándose la salada gota que rodaba por su delicado rostro, Hermione continuó con lo que estaba a punto de hacer: ir a dormir.

Siguió avanzando unos pocos pasos, y ya se había adentrado en un no muy angosto y tampoco largo pasillo, que contenía 3 puertas perfectamente distribuidas en él.

Hermione entró en la que se encontraba a la derecha, esa era su habitación.

Tiró sus cosas a quien sabe que parte de la habitación, ella se fue directo a su grande y cómoda cama, estaba demasiado cansada como para hacer otra cosa, lo único que quería era dormir, y tal vez soñar... sí, soñar, soñar sueños en donde todo era perfecto: su vida perfecta, ojalá nunca pudiera despertar, de esa manera podría ser feliz para toda la eternidad... pero ella era demasiado valiente como para quitarse la vida y "ser feliz", tenía toda la valentía que una Griffindor como ella podría tener, para enfrentar sus problemas, y a la vida misma, que para unos era fácil, para otros no tanto, y para algunos un sufrimiento...

Se encaminó hacia un portón enorme y majestuoso que se encontraba al lado, y presionando nuevamente otro botón, este se abrió permitiendo ver a un garage con muchos autos dentro.

Hermione entró en ese lugar ¡ cómo odiaba los sábados! Era un día endemoniadamente horrible para Hermione... como todos los malditos días en que tenía que asistir a su empleo, o mejor dicho, maldición para ella. Maldición a la que estaba obligada a mantener por un prolongado tiempo, no tenía otra salida...

Salió como otras veces anteriores de su elegante y grande edificio en donde vivía., y buscó su transporte propio: uno color bordó, moderno. No era muy grande, pero tampoco muy pequeño. Lo encontró en donde siempre, casi al fondo. Se subió en él y dejó sus cosas en el asiento en donde supuestamente se sentaría el copiloto, pero nunca había nadie allí... siempre estaba sola.

Había llegado. Como unas tres noches a la semana. Noches a las que aborrecía con toda su alma.

Estacionó su vehículo propio en la acera, cerca de donde tenía que ir.

Al bajar de su auto, se encontró con una de sus amigas y compañeras de trabajo, pero era eso último más que nada.

-¡Hermione! ¿cómo has estado? Veo que ya te arreglaron el auto... ¿estás lisa nuevamente?–dijo una falsamente animada chica.

- Kim ¿para qué sigues preguntando? Tu sabes todo. No tienes que seguir fingiendo conmigo para que yo le vea el lado positivo a la cosa. Lado que ni siquiera tu puedes ver... – respondió mordazmente la ex Griffindor

Kim se quedó con una expresión desdichada en el rostro; no había vuelta que darle, Hermione tenía razón: eso no era para nada gratificante, era una desgracia. Ella siempre trató de buscarle el ángulo optimista a cualquier cosa, pero eso sólo tenía uno: el dinero, que a veces ni siquiera compensaba el horror que ellas tenían que pasar. Las salvaba de muchas cosas, sí, pero no de las peores...

-Hermione, por favor, relájate. No seas tan... tan arisca, no sé... no puedes estar el resto de tu vida amargada por esto. Sé que no es agradable para nadie, o para ninguna de las dos por lo menos... pero te guste o no esta es la vida que nos tocó vivir, y por lo menos yo trato de aceptarla, porque no podemos fingir ser quienes no somos... es una realidad que la vas a tener que aceptar, Hermione, quieras o no...

A continuación, una cabizbaja y algo disgustada Kim dio media vuelta, y con paso triste y algo enfadado también se encaminó hacia la puerta que ella estaba obligada a cruzar todas las noches...

Hermione se quedó ensimismada un rato pensando en lo que anteriormente había escuchado... su compañera de trabajo, casi amiga (aunque no llegaba a eso), tenía razón en ese punto... esa era su realidad, su vida, y la tendría que aceptar, la tenía que vivir...

Ella siguió los pasos de la persona que le había hablado anteriormente: en contra de su voluntad, cruzó esa puerta, la que tanto odiaba cruzar, la que para ella era la entrada al infierno...

La vio... estaba tan hermosa como siempre, con su rostro sensual y angelical a la vez... con su voluptuoso y esbelto cuerpo moviéndose al compás de una música insinuante... no podía creerlo... era ella...

Veía totalmente asombrado en lo que se había convertido... no podía caer en cuenta de que... sí, no había dudas, era ella.

La contempló muy detalladamente. Comenzó con su mirada a recorrer las facciones de su rostro... tan hermoso como siempre ¡cielos! Era endemoniadamente preciosa, pero no pudo evitar notar como una escurridiza y silenciosa lágrima, casi imperceptible a la vista de otro, comenzaba a recorrer su cara. Estaba dispuesto a correr hacia ella, y protegerla de lo que fuera lo que le estaba haciendo tanto daño... pero al instante comprendió: él no podía hacer tal cosa, ella estaba muy lejos, pero a la vez cerca, de él...

Fijó su vista debajo de la tarima de donde su mujer, porque él la consideraba así, estaba, y al instante comprendió porque lloraba: unos 15 hombres, por lo menos, la miraban obscenamente, y le gritaban cosas de tal gravedad, y peores también. Algunos hasta trataban de tocarla, con el deseo y la excitación fuertemente reflejada en los rostros de aquellos hombres.

Ella en ese momento estaba deslizándose de una manera excesivamente sensual por un caño plateado colocado verticalmente.

Casi se abalanza sobre ellos, si fuera por él los mataría a todos, pero no podía, se contuvo con los puños apretados y con la cara roja de la ira, y sobre todo de la impotencia que lo apoderaba, no podía hacer nada para protegerla...

Una tristeza lo embargó hasta lo más recóndito de su ser, no podía verla así, no quería aceptar que ella era una... que ella era una... una "chica de la vida fácil". Le dolía mucho verla en ese estado... sufriendo...

No podía entender como ella había podido haber llegado a eso, teniendo una vida hecha y feliz junto a él. Ella ahora podría estar casada, feliz, y hasta con un hijo si se quiere. No podía comprender la razón por la cual había huido, sin dar explicación alguna... simplemente no podía. Sus facultades no le permitían interpretar como ella había podido cambiar una vida llena de felicidad, por eso... por eso que ella tomaba como modo de vida...

Sintió como la tocaban. Una sensación horrible... terriblemente horrible..

A la vez pudo percibir como depositaban dinero en el escote de su "blusa", y en otras partes también.

Sintió, no miró, no contempló. Odiaba observar... sencillamente no podía, eso la hacía débil...

Casi corriendo, o mejor dicho, huyendo, salió de aquel ambiente. Y en su carrera le pareció divisar la misma cabellera rubia que desde hacía dos días atrás... y se detuvo a examinarla detenidamente... No, no podía ser, es más, no lo era. Él no estaba aquí... él estaba desterrado de su vida, para siempre... o por lo menos era lo que pensaba ella hasta ese entonces...

Dio vuelta la cara de inmediato, no, no era él, ella seguramente se confundió de persona, sí, eso era todo. Siguió su camino con paso apurado y nervioso.

-¡Qué tonta eres, Hermione! – se dijo en voz baja a sí misma la joven, reprimiendo un sollozo de nerviosismo y sufrimiento a la vez- ¿cómo vas a pensar eso?, él definitivamente no está aquí, es sólo tu imaginación que te está jugando una mala pasada... sí es sólo eso –dijo como comentario final la ex Griffindor, convenciéndose a si misma lo más que podía. No quería ni pensar en lo que pasaría si en verdad fuera él... ni imaginarlo...

Entró en el destino de su corta caminata, la puerta blanca que había junto al escenario.

Como 3 veces a la semana hacía, se dirigió hacia una majestuosa puerta blanca que había en el pasillo, que ya muchas veces anteriores a esa había atravesado.

Finalmente la abrió, y aquella puerta le dio paso a esa amplia habitación que acostumbraba atravesar, y así lo hizo una vez más...

Al pasar, divisó a su jefe, como ella acostumbraba llamarlo, Edd. Él la saludó como comúnmente hacía:

-Hermione! Tu siempre tan "rendidora" jajaja –dijo el hombre en un tono satisfecho de "una de sus chicas"

-Sí, sí... –dijo la ex Griffindor como dándole la razón a la persona que tenía en frente, haciendo caso omiso a su comentario- Edd, ya sabes a lo que vine ¿ahora me puedes contestar ? – dijo Hermione en un tono de impaciencia, y esperando una respuesta a su pregunta no planteada, pero aun así sabida por su receptor.

- No, no te contestaré porque prometí que no lo haría; mi respuesta no va a saciar tus ansias de saber de quien se trata esta noche, dijo él que prefería el anonimato... y así lo haré yo si no quiero perder clientes, ya que por otra parte este es uno nuevo , y no te daré más adelantos –agregó eso último al ver la cara suplicante, pero a la vez triste, de Hermione . –así que mejor vete a cambiar, muchacha, si no quieres retrasos en tu cuenta...

Hermione se estremeció al sólo hecho de pensar en eso. Recordó cuando una vez se rehusó a pasar la noche con un tipo realmente repugnante, de aspecto borracho. Ese mes no fue uno de los más agradables (aunque ninguno lo era), por la falta de dinero. No quería volver a pasar lo mismo...

- De acuerdo, ya voy... – dijo finalmente resignada y tristemente la ex Griffindor.

Miró su reloj de mano: ya se le hacía tarde. La puntualidad, aún en esos casos, en Hermione todavía se conservaba, la seguía manteniendo.

Terminó de vestirse con su indumentaria de trabajo: unas medias de red negras con un vestido del mismo color, demasiado corto y con un gran escote, apropiado para esa clase de ocasiones. Si fuera por ella, no se maquillaría, no se vestiría de esa manera anteriormente descripta, ¿ya no era suficiente con lo que tenía que sufrir todas esas noches que además tenía que vestirse de esa manera terriblemente puta?, sí, no había otra manera de describirlo... (n/a perdón por la expresión, pero es una manera que va como para que quede como yo quiero).

Hermione salió de los camerinos, y se encontró con... no, no podía ser, eso era una pesadilla, NO. Dio media vuelta y salió corriendo, ni siquiera ella misma sabiendo a donde, sólo huía, eso era una mentira... no era él, no era... DEFINITIVAMENTE NO!

La ex Griffindor sintió que una fuerte mano la tomaba con ímpetu del brazo, obligándola a darse vuelta... ella se resistía con todas sus fuerzas, y siendo así, la persona quien la estaba agarrando de susodicha manera fue la quien hizo lo que Hermione se rehusaba tanto a realizar.

Ella lo miró a los ojos, a los que seguía amando a pesar del tiempo transcurrido. Eran grises, como el metal, eran de él, eran hermosos...

La cierta persona que todavía tenía a Hermione "presa" por su brazo izquierdo, también hacía lo mismo que ella; esa mirada tan profunda, era completamente recíproca... a pesar del tiempo, de la distancia, de las circunstancias que pasaron ambos, se seguían amando... pero ella nunca lo seguiría admitiendo, nunca más. Se lo había jurado a ella misma.

-Suéltame o grito – dijo finalmente en un tono cortante y amenazador la muchacha – me estás lastimando – agregó la ver que sus palabras anteriores no habían surtido efecto

-Por más que grites, por más que llores, por más que hagas lo que hagas, no te dejaré ir Mione, al menos sin que antes me des una explicación lógica – dijo un ex Slytherin mirando de arriba abajo a la ex Griffindor

Las lágrimas en el delicado rostro de ella ya habían comenzado a surcar. Era inevitable.

-No creo que tenga que ser precisamente yo la que tenga que dar explicaciones, Malfoy (n/a apuesto mi vida a que todos ya se habían dado cuenta que era él ¿cierto?), y nunca en tu vida me vuelvas a llamar "Mione" ¿oíste?, ahora si me quieres dejar en paz, si no quieres seguir resquebrajando mi vida en pedazos, puedes irte, supongo que ya sabes por donde es la puerta. Tengo que seguir con mi trabajo..

-¿A esto le llamas trabajo? ¿ a acostarte con un tipo diferente cada noche? ¿ a ser una verdadera pros—

PLAF!. Una sonora cachetada resonó por todo el pasillo: Hermione lo había callado con un estruendoso golpe sobre la mejilla izquierda del ojigris. Fuera ella lo que fuere, se tenía que hacer respetar, su orgullo de mujer no se había ido por el piso, no aún. Todavía tenía la mirada bien en alto...

-¿Quién te crees que eres para hablarme así? ¿sabes?, aún tengo dignidad...

La ex Griffindor se safó de Draco, aprovechando ese momento de debilidad por parte de él, ya que estaba acariciando su mejilla golpeada y roja.

Ella intentó huir nuevamente, y otra vez no lo logró, Draco había sido más rápido y la había tomado una vez más, pero en esta ocasión, del brazo y de la cintura.

Los dos estaban demasiado cerca, podían sentir la respiración de cada uno, olerse...

-¿Por qué te fuiste, Hermione? ¿por qué?. Dímelo... ¿hice algo mal? , por favor te ruego que me lo digas... –dijo Draco con un tono paciente, dulce y suplicante a la vez.

-¡¿Y a pesar de todo tienes el tupé de preguntarlo?! –vociferó la ex Griffindor esta vez si safándose de los fuertes brazos del ex Slytherin, puesto que estos ejercían menos fuerza en su cuerpo, colocándose ella en frente de una puerta, mirando fijamente al hombre que tenía en frente - ¿preguntas que has hecho? ¿piensas que soy tan tonta? ¿qué no me dí cuenta de nada? ... –Hermione ya estaba llorando, y conteniendo los sollozos también

- ¿ME QUIERES DECIR QUE ES LO QUE MIERDA HICE??? ¿A VER? ¿QUÉ MIERDA HICE PARA QUE TE FUERAS? –dijo ya perdiendo la paciencia Draco, gritando a todo pulmón.

- Veo que prefieres seguir "actuando".... ¡por favor no te hagas el idiota! Tu sabes bien lo que hiciste.... –dijo una Hermione ya liberada del llanto, con un tono irónico en su voz

- Hermione, por favor, dímelo... yo ya no sé que hacer para que me lo digas

- ¿te sigues haciendo el estúpido? ¿te has olvidado de lo que has hecho?, pues te refrescaré la memoria: ME ENGAÑASTE MALDITO BASTARDO, ¿Crees que no lo vi? LO VI TODO: VI COMO TE ESTABAS ACOSTANDO CON ESA PERRA RASTRERA!!!!!!!!! COMO LA TOCABAS, COMO LE HACÍAS EL AMOR DE UNA MANERA DESENFRENADA!!!! ¡ERES UN BASTARDO HIJO DE PUTA!

Tras esto, Hermione salió corriendo hacia una de las tantas puertas del pasillo. Aparentemente, y a pesar de los gritos dados, nadie se había enterado de la discusión...

Ella había dejado detrás a un Draco totalmente estupefacto... ella lo había visto todo ¡maldita perra! Si él no hubiera caído ante su poder...

No lo pensó más, salió disparado en busca de Hermione, el amor de su vida, totalmente desesperado. Él le debía una explicación a ella, pero ella también a él...

El ex Slytherin se detuvo frente a la entrada de la habitación en donde Hermione se encontraba, respiró hondo y trató de entrar, pero no pudo: la puerta estaba cerrada con llave...

Miró de un lado a otro, vigilando. Luego sacó su varita de su bolsillo y susurró con prisa e impaciencia: "Alohomora", de algo le servía la magia en esos momentos. La puerta inmediatamente se abrió, dándole paso a una habitación elegante, mayoritariamente de varios tonos de rojo, con una cama en medio... era el cuarto en donde las empleadas "brindaban sus servicios", supuso Draco, y no estaba equivocado...

Cuando la puerta se había abierto, Hermione se había dado vuelta, dejando así, su cara al descubierto (puesto que antes estaba arrodillada en la cama ocultándolo escondiéndolo en sus piernas). Yacía con una mirada triste reflejada en su rostro... el maquillaje aplicado cuidadosamente antes sobre sus ojos, estaba ahora esparcido por alrededor de ellos. Las lágrimas habían mojado toda su cara...

Ella se hallaba estática, con la mirada fijada en su totalidad en Draco, quien acababa de adentrarse en la habitación.

El ex Slytherin se acercaba lentamente a la ex Griffindor. Se sentó delante de ella. Estaba dispuesto a abrazarla, pero Hermione, advertida por su instinto, se paró en un gesto arisco.

- Resumiré todo lo que tengo que decir en una sola frase –dijo sorpresivamente, en un tono de voz lloroso la castaña- ¡GRACIAS POR DESTROZAR MI VIDA!!! –vociferó con todas sus fuerzas esto último (n/a haciéndole honor al título, jeje). Luego se fue dando un estruendoso portazo.

Draco perduró un instante completamente quieto sentado sobre la espaciosa cama. No pensaba en nada...

De repente, como si fuera un chispazo que le viniera a la cabeza repentinamente, el ex Slytherin reaccionó una vez más y se paró de un salto.

Lo más a prisa que pudo, persiguió a Hermione, temía perderla de nuevo...

Abrió con furia la puerta, y miró a todos lados... no había absolutamente nadie en los pasillos, estaban completamente desértico...

* * *

Hola a todos!!!!!!!!! Estoy muy contenta porq' ¡terminé el cap 2 en 4 días, y es de 8 hojas y media (un record para mi)!!!!!!!!!!!

La vdd es que lo iba a hacer más largo, pero decidí dejar algo más de suspenso... (que mala soy! Jeje).

Estuve super inspirada para este fict, no se "me agarró el ataque", jeje.

Pido disculpas con los lectores de mi otro fict ("descubriendo el pasado y el amor" ejem, ejem), y aviso que no empecé a escribir el cap 4, y no se cuando lo voy a empezar a escribir (no se alarmen que NO voy a abandonar ese fict, por nada en el mundo). Prometo actualizarlo en cuanto ya se me pase el ataque que me agarró con este fict. Lo que pasa es que estoy demasiado inspirada, y hasta que no llegue a la parte que me interesa escribir, no voy a parar, lo que implica que deje de hacer determinadas cosas, como hacer.

¿Vieron? Lo prometido es deuda: en este cap salió Draki... ¡y como apareció!

Tal vez les habrá parecido medio estúpido el por que Hermione se transformó lo que en mi fict es. Tb puede que no le haya concordado mucho que draco tenga la culpa de que haya "destrozado" la vida de Hermione, y seguramente debe haber un montón de cosas más que no les cierran, pero déjenme decirles que falta un pedazo, una explicación, que como dije anteriormente, pensaba explicar en este cap, pero de mala que soy (jejeje), las voy a develar en el próximo cap, y ya van a ver las demás cosas que van a pasar (que seguramente no se las esperan).

Bueno, ahora, los que más me gusta en la vida aparte de escribir y leer fans fictions, ¡responder r/r!!!! Ahí les va

Natty Malfoy: Hola manis! A esta hora deberás estar viajando, o no se, pero en tu casa seguro que no...Gracias por lo que dijiste en el rr que me mandaste, en serio. Acá tenés la mayor parte de lo que te conté (lo demás lo dejo en suspenso, jeje , aunque no va a ser tanto para vos). La vdd es que este fict no tuvo "la gran repercusión", pero si tuvo más éxito que "Descubriendo el pasado y el amor" (en este tuve 5 rr, y en el otro 3 en el 1º cap, ahora en ff.net tengo 8 [estoy pobre!]). Espero que vuelvas pronto manis (bueh, volvés hoy a la noche) porq', como te dije en el mail que te mandé ayer, te extraño...

Bueno, eso era todo, nos vemos, Besos, tkm.

Kimmy Angy: ¡Hola! Gracias por dejarme tu opinión! "Contestando" a tu comentario (el de los rr), no, no es raro, porque los rr que me dejan los lectores de mi fict me inspiran a que lo siga, en cierto modo me halagan, lo que hace que escriba más rápid, y por lo tanto, actualice más rápido. Gracias por tu rr!, que como te dije antes, como todos los demás, me animó mucho, así que porfas seguí dejando tu opinión en reviewer, ¿si? ¡¡. Bss

Beryfachu: Lo primero: gracias por dejar tu opinión. Y lo segundo: yo creo que mi fict NO se sale, porq' ¿no pensaste que puede haber una explicación totalmente lógica para lo que Hermione hace?, bueno, la pediste, acá la tenés (bueno, mejor dicho, sólo una parte, la otra viene dp, jeje). Pero la verdadera razón por la cual pienso que mi fict no se sale es: ¡los fans fictions! Para algo están, ninguno de ellos puede llegar a no salirse ¿ o me vas a decir que un slash, yaoi o yuri no se sale? yo creo que NINGÚN fict se sale, porq' para esto precisamente existen los ff (por lo menos pienso yo): para que el lector fantasíe con las diversas cosas que pueden pasar dentro de su cabeza con los personajes (y lugar tb) de determinados libros, harry potter en este caso. La vdd es que respeto tu opinión, no te voy a hacer cambiar de parecer, está todo bien igual. Gracias por dejarme tu rr, seguí dejando a ver que te sigue pareciendo el fict! Bss

Alix-91: ¡Gracias por dejarme tu rr! De vdd que me gustan! Bueno, como me pediste acá tenés la actualización (y mirá que actualicé rápido!, en 4 días, bueh, mejor dicho, lo escribí en 4 días, porq' en realidad mi hermanita Natty Malfoy me los publica en esta página, y justo este finde se fue y no me lo pudo publicar). Segu´´i dejándome tu opinión, porfas! Bss

Kisuna: ¡ay que halagador recibir un rr como ese!, en serio que tu rr me gustó mucho. (bueh, como todos). No entiendo mucho por que me decía que mi fict es relista, es que tb hay otra chica que me djio que mi fict se salía... Bueno, lo más importante es que fascinó tu rr y por favor, te lo suplico! ¡¡ seguí dejándome tu rr en mi reviewer por última vez gracias, Bss

¡gracias a todos!

Bueno, ahora sólo me quedan 2 cosas por decirles:

La primera: Les voy a hacer 3 recomendaciones de ficts, de mi "hermanita", Natty Malfoy, que es una maravillosa escritora, y por supuesto que es mi manis, y estoy muy orgullosa de ella por el hecho de que escriba tan bien (nunca se lo dije, ¡ahí te enteraste manita!). Ahí les van los ficts:

"Resultado de un trabajo de pociones"

"Tan sólo una noche"

"Volviendo a descubrirte, sufriendo... ¿y amándote?"

Los tres son Dr/Hr, por supuesto, (de mis preferidos).

Y la segunda y última: DEJEN REVIEWS!!!!!!!! ¡PORFAS! ¡ SE LO SUPLICO!! ¿ qué les cuesta darle un ratito de felicidad a la autora del fict que tanto les gusta??? ¿se les van a cansar los dedos? NO, así que porfis háganlo...

Eso era todo, gracias por leer mi fict.

Flor Malfoy

Pd: apuesto mi vida a que no hay otra autora como yo, que les hincha tanto para los r/r... si hay otra avísenme... jeje


	3. Capitulo 3

**"¡Gracias por destrozar mi vida!"**

****

**Capítulo 3******

Abrió con furia la puerta, y miró a todo su alrededor... no había absolutamente nadie en los pasillos, estaban completamente desérticos...

Avanzó con paso desgarbado y torpe hacia quien sabe donde, ni él mismo lo sabía... lo único que quería era encontrarla... y hablar con ella... las cosas no habían sido exactamente de esa manera (n/a ¡sí se querrán hacer las víctimas los hombres (y son victimarios…)! "no es como vos pensás" hijos de... jeje, mejor olvídense, sigan con el fict), ella tenía que saber la verdad...

Oyó unos llantos, muy conocidos por él, y se dejó guiar por ellos... Podía distinguir cada lágrima cayendo sobre su rostro de tan sólo oírla sollozar, la conocía tanto… la amaba tanto (n/a dándole énfasis a la palabra "amaba", jeje, queda mejor en el fict)...

Arribó con paso ya más calmado, pero tembloroso a causa de los nervios que invadían su cuerpo, hasta donde ese familiar llanto para él se podía escuchar mejor, y ese lugar era en frente de una de las tantas puertas del pasillo... estaba obligado a entrar. Definitivamente iba a entrar...

Primero trató de abrir la puerta girando la perilla, de modo normal, pero la tabla de madera seguía allí, impidiéndole el paso, por lo que Draco recurrió a la magia, a su varita. Susurró claramente el hechizo que le era de esencial utilidad en esos casos: "Alohomora" y la puerta que tenía en frente se abrió suavemente, pero con un sonoro chirrido.

Inmediatamente, al insertarse en la habitación, el ex Slytherin divisó a una mujer, la más bella que él haya visto en su vida (n/a ay, que cursi que quedó eso!! Natty, fue para vos, jeje, no a propósito, pero ya que estoy, te lo dedico, ja!), quien se encontraba agazapada contra una de las paredes de la habitación, sollozaba tristemente, se veía tan frágil, tan indefensa, con su cuerpo plegado, casi escondida... En Draco no asomaba más que un sentimiento que lo obligaba a proteger a Hermione con todas sus fuerzas, pero a la vez sentía que él mismo se estaba resquebrajando en pedazos al verla a ella en ese estado, y por eso, tenía, debía, estaba obligado por el mismo a protegerla... pero ¿cómo iba a hacerlo si justamente él era el que causaba que la ex Griffindor esos sentimiento, el que provocaba que ella estuviera así? También la culpabilidad e impotencia comenzaron a rondar dentro de su interior...

Ya sin seguir pensando en nada, con la mente en blanco, sin analizar las consecuencias de sus actos, inició a caminar en dirección a la castaña, ni siquiera sabía lo que iba a decir, o tal vez simplemente no harían falta las palabras...

La ex Griffindor se hallaba muy sumida en su llanto y pensamientos como para darse cuenta de que había otra presencia dentro de la habitación, y oportunamente esa presencia pertenecía a la persona en quien ella estaba pensando...

Sintió unos brazos que rodeaban cariñosamente su cuerpo, sintió la calidez que éstos le brindaban, se sintió protegida, sintió alivio, se sintió... bien... como hacía mucho que no se sentía...

Su mente se relajó, su cuerpo también lo hizo, todo su ser...

De repente, su mente reaccionó NO! Se lo había jurado, no se iba a dejar llevar por ninguna emoción, por ningún motivo, intent resistirse a tan confortador abrazo, pero en ese momento su cuerpo no le respondía a nada, sólo su mente razonaba en ese instante, y lo que estaba en ella eran todos pensamientos de culpabilidad a ella misma ¿tan débil era? ¿lo era tanto realmente que no se podía resistir? Porque verdaderamente su cuerpo y una pequeña parte de su mente (la que contenía guardados hasta sus más profundos secretos que tal vez ni ella misma conocía, su subconsciente...) no le respondían a la parte de su conciente que sí podía razonar la situación, que ante ese punto de vista la situación se presentaba "prohibida", y debido a que su físico se hallaba en un estado inamovible, no podía reaccionar de una manera notable.

Luchó con las fuerzas que le aportaban la parte de su mente "razonable" y, logró zafarse con la falsa ímpetu que ésta le brindaba, del abrazo irresistible al cual estaba sometida... placenteramente, por un lado...

Draco se asombró, puesto que al principio la ex Griffindor no había demostrado oposición alguna, y acto seguido levantó su mirada, ella estaba parada, en frente de él, mirándolo con una mirada de repugnancia delineada en los músculos que expresaban emociones en su rostro, y un dejo de tristeza muy notable reflejado en su rostro... era una expresión extraña...

Él también se puso de pie, quedando así de igual altura que la castaña...

-¿por qué, Mione, por qué has hecho esto con tu vida? –dijo acariciándole la cara a Hermione un Draco con una voz totalmente suplicante y dulce.

Ella parecía indiferente a las acciones y palabras del ex Slytherin... tenía la vista fijada en el suelo alfombrado... su expresión se había tornado ... ausente, con la mirada perdida... fría... inmune

Mientras tanto, el rubio yacía acariciándole dulcemente su delicado rostro... con los ojos clavados en los de ella, pero era dificultoso buscar su mirada color miel, ya que sus ojos se encontraban clavados en el piso...

Fijó el rostro de la joven en dirección al suyo, para que de esa manera hubiera contacto visual entre ellos dos...

Repentinamente ella levantó la vista sin la "ayuda" de la mano de Draco, y agarró con fiereza y total orgullo a la mano de él ...

-¿Quieres saber toda la verdad? Pues bien, te la dir

Draco se paralizó al oír eso último, Hermione hablaba con completa frialdad, sin el mínimo rastro de ... cualquier otro sentimiento que no fuera el de "no sentir"...

Soltó la mano del Malfoy, pero sin perder la visualización que se producía en esos momentos..

-¿Quieres saber por qué me convertí en una puta de cuarta?

-Hermione, yo..

-¿quieres saber por qué me acuesto con un tipo diferente cada noche si me conoces lo suficiente como para saber que eso es un infierno para mi? ¿quieres saber por qué me desnudo arriba de un escenario con 15 tipos tocándome y mirándome? ¿quieres saber por qué mierda dejé toda mi vida "perfecta" a cambio de esta porquería que tengo por vida? ¿en verdad quieres?

-Yo no...

-¡AHORA ME DEJAS HABLAR A MI!!! -vociferó- ¿sabes? No soy tan estúpida de rebajarme tanto a esto por la sola razón de que mi prometido se esté acostando su "compañera de trabajo"... no sería tan idiota de darte ese gusto...-la voz de Hermione adoptó un tono sarcástico para pronunciar esa frase- ¿Realmente tienes una idea de por qué fui esa noche a buscarte a pesar de que tu no sabías que estaba ahí?-esta vez empleó un tono de indignación

Un Draco estupefacto y prácticamente irracional hizo un gesto de negación con la cabeza

-Esa noche... yo fui a buscarte porque necesitaba decirte que –su voz se quebró a causa de un sollozo reprimido-... íbamos a ser padres, Draco ¿entiendes? Y lo primero que veo es la repugnante imagen de que tú y esa tal Vera estaban teniendo sexo en medio de su oficina, encima del escritorio... y de pronto yo me encontraba sola en el mundo con un hijo en camino... sin nadie, si acudía a mis amigos, los colocaba en un riesgo enorme, si recurría a mis padres iba a ser lo mismo, estaba, y de hecho estoy, sola... entonces decidí partir del lugar donde había sufrido tanto, por eso me vine al sur de Irlanda–Draco aparentaba estar ausente, no razonaba ante tales revelaciones- Hasta que encontré a Kimberly... ¿sabes? No se podría decir que ella me ayudó, pero sí me sacó del "pozo" donde estaba... Ella fue muy buena conmigo, me hospedó en su casa, me ayudó en ese sentido... y me arrastró a esto... necesitaba el dinero, no tenía idea de cómo mantener a mi hijo... estaba casi sola, y esta fue la única salida que encontré. Muchos dirán que éste es el camino fácil, pero yo digo que están equivocados, este es el más difícil...

Draco no caía en cuenta de nada, no sentía nada, no reaccionaba, el asombro lo pobló... a tal punto de no poder entender nada...

Pero finalmente, el ex Slytherin esforzándose, logró decir

-Hermione...¿qué... que...que sucedió con... mi hijo? –dijo el rubio resaltando esas últimas dos palabra recién tomando conciencia de lo que ello significaba...

-Tal vez estaría en un lugar mejor que este... –dijo la castaña con su rostro completamente bañado en lágrimas, pero en silenciosos llantos

-Tú no...

-No lo di en adopción ni lo abandoné ni hice nada de eso si es a eso a lo que te refieres-interrumpió con total frialdad la ex Griffindor- ¿en verdad me crees capaz?

-¿y... que... ocurrió entonces? –continuó interrogando el rubio, completamente sumido en un estado de estupor

-Lo perdí..-la mirada de Hermione se tornó perdida, ausente, triste, y sus ojos se humedecieron al recordar... esas duras épocas

Todo tipos de sentimientos se apoderaron del joven: impotencia, culpa, furia, ira... toda clase de emociones, reunidas en una sola persona, emociones que predominaban hasta en los rincones más recónditos de su mente y cuerpo, emociones que impedían que diga o haga algo, emociones que lo paralizaban...

Pero finalmente logró pronunciar algo, no lo más adecuado, pero fue lo que pudo lograr decir, ninguna otra clase de palabras más que estas podían salir de su boca... (n/a ¡esto queda PÉSIMO!!!!! Pero… bueh….. es lo único que puedo hacer, la cabeza no me da para más!!!)

-Hermione, yo... te debo una explicación, no es lo que tu piensas

-Yo creo lo que veo, y ni tú ni nadie me debe una explicación de nada, vete y déjame tranquila... es lo único que te pido, ya no te quiero ver más... NUNCA más... solamente me tienes que dejar seguir mi vida, es una súplica que te hago- rogó la ex Griffindor con demasiadas lágrimas en los ojos...

Draco la miraba fijo... ¿tantas cosas le habían sucedido y él no había estado a su lado para consolarla o darle su apoyo? ¿tan idiota pudo haber sido? Él creía que sí pudo.

Unos pasos se podían oír desde el exterior de la habitación... cada vez más próximos, pero igualmente eran calmos, lentos, y Hermione ya sabía a quien pertenecían... ¿qué podría hacer ante esta situación?

Se secó las lágrimas que aún surcaban por su rostro con sus manos, y comenzó a quitarse los zapatos que llevaba puestos con rapidez... El ex Slytherin la miraba extrañado...

Con destreza para la "ocasión" Hermione se deshizo presurosamente de su vestido, y lo dejó tirado por alguna parte de la habitación, quedándose así cubierta por sólo un sensual conjunto de lencería negro. El rubio, al verla así, no pudo pensar en más sino de lo hermosa que era, toda ella era perfecta... pero aún así, Draco seguía totalmente extrañado ante lo que se le presentaba, y a la vez estático... no comprendía...

-Draco, por favor, escóndete, ¡rápido!

El ex Slytherin en ese momento no reaccionaba, él no escuchaba nada, no sentía nada, no veía nada, absolutamente todos sus sentidos estaban en un estado nulo, como si no los tuviera... La figura de la mujer que estaba en frente de él lo hipnotizaba, lo hechizaba, lo seducía, lo cautivaba, lo tornaba en un temperamento de anonadación, a tal punto de que le hiciera adoptar un temple de neutralidad ante todo, toda aquella situación con ella lo enamoraba aún más...

Recorrió con su mirada todo su cuerpo casi desnudo, desde sus delgados y graciosos pies, hasta su bella e insinuante cara. Él no encontraba otra palabra para adjetivizar a Hermione que no fuera "perfecta". Su cuerpo, su piel, sus atrapantes ojos color miel, su esencia... toda ella era perfecta.

El rubio, a pesar de que su estado estuviera afectado por la cautivante figura de la muchacha, pudo percibir vagamente que el rostro de la ex Griffindor estaba teñido por la desesperación... y su temperamento no le permitía comprender el por qué de esa expresión. Él no escuchaba nada, no sentía su cuerpo (n/a jeje, vamos Draki ¿cómo es que no sentís TODO tu cuerpo? Seguro?? Mmm siendo hombre y teniendo a una mujer bastante linda en frente tuyo ¿ahí si estás completamente seguro de q' nada de nada? Jeje, ya empecé con mi lado mal pensado.. jeje [si no entendieron avísenme, jeje. Yo ya los empecé a tratar como retrasados mentales! Ja!]) sólo su mente y ojos se mantenían en uso, pero tal vez no le daba el correcto, no el que la situación requería.

-0-

La ex Griffindor estaba ya al borde de una crisis nerviosa (n/a sé que queda mal poner eso, pero... bueno, mejor no me detengo a explicarles psicología barata, sigan con el fict, je), a causa de la desesperación que la embargaba.

Draco aparentemente no la percibía, parecía que el rubio no se encontraba en el mismo lugar donde ella, como realmente era, sino que ausente, o en otro sitio, quizás...

Otra emoción comenzó a apoderarse de ella: el pánico... Si "él" llegaba atravesar la maldita entrada y veía la escena que estaba siendo reproducida en esos instantes, podría quedarse en una totalmente desagradable que la desfavorecería por completo en su "empleo". Debía hacer algo al respecto.

Levantó su vista... cayó en cuenta de la razón por la cual al parecer el ex Slytherin no aparentaba siquiera notarla, pero en verdad lo hacía, pero no en la manera en que Hermione lo solicitaba... ¡Hombres! Ya se había olvidado del antiguo efecto que causaba en él... y de hecho todavía lo provocaba, pero ya estaba tan acostumbrada a presentarse así ante tantos hombres, que esta vez siquiera percibió los resultados que ella podía causar en Draco... y en muchos otros hombres con los que ella ya había estado, aunque no precisamente a su voluntad. (n/a esa parte ya la conocemos todos no? Jeje, soy re reiterativa)

La desesperación llegaba ya a su punto cumbre... los conocidos pasos para Hermione se acercaban aún más... si "él" llegaba a verlos y todavía no...

Como si fuera un relámpago atravesando el cielo (n/a ja!), una "loca" idea cruzó por la mente de la ex Griffindor... y no tenía otro remedio que llevarla a cabo (n/a tal vez a ustedes no les parezca "oh! La locura reflejada en una acción" pero para Hermione si lo es, por lo menos yo lo considero así, allá ustedes... [yo y las idioteces que digo!]), no tenía tiempo a nada para poder pensar o hacer alguna otra acción, los relojes controladores del destino no se lo permitían.

La ex Griffindor se abalanzó contra su ex enemigo con el ímpetu ausente en ella, pero aún así logrando su objetivo, aterrizando de esa manera ambos en el suelo, junto al pie de la cama. Ella, al producirse susodicho acto, quedó situada encima de él.

Draco salió por completo de su ensimismamiento y al instante tomó a la castaña por su estrecha cintura, y los dos, de esa forma, permanecieron en una posición un tanto… comprometedora.

Un antiguo y nostálgico escalofrío recorrió todo el cuerpo de Hermione al sentir el contacto de las manos de Draco en su cintura... otra vez

Los dos se miraban a los ojos fija e intensamente... raramente extrañados al reencontrarse de una manera mucho más profunda...

Sus ojos los delataban, se amaban... se amaban como tal vez nunca dos personas no podrían haberlo hecho nunca antes, se amaban hasta en el lugar más recóndito o escondido de sus respectivas mentes o corazones, se amaban en la carne y en el alma, se amaban de una manera tal que difícilmente se podría describir o explicar, simplemente se amaban... puramente.

Ambas personas estaban contemplándose tan concentradamente que su temperamento era nulo, ni siquiera pensaban o expresaban nada con sus mentes o rostros, sólo su sentido de la vista estaba ocupado en ese momento... admirándose... enamorándose... erróneamente quizás... el destino iba a decidir eso, no ellos ni ningún otro...

Un sonido de una perilla de una puerta girando se escuchó en la habitación... eso logró que el contacto visual establecido entre ellos se rompiera, a causa de que ambos levantaran sus respectivas vistas para poder ver lo que causaba aquel ruido...

Hermione ya sabía de que, o mejor dicho de quien, se trataba... miraba expectante y nerviosa la puerta... su tiempo se había agotado...

Draco estaba sorprendido... tanto por la reacción de Hermione como por la interrupción causada por el sonido emitido por la puerta...

-¡Lo siento muchachos! No me imaginé que estaban tan... entretenidos... jeje... –luego de dicho eso último, el hombre que recientemente ha dirigió su mirada específicamente a Hermione- ¡Hey, estás rindiendo mejor por lo visto, Mione!, así me gusta –agregó la persona que había entrado hace apenas unos segundos, guiñándole un ojo a la ex Griffindor- La verdad es que si sigues así tendré que darte un aumento, jeje. Bueno, muchachos, espero no molestarlos más, es que oí unos gritos por esta zona y... bueno, creo que ya sé de donde provenían, jeje –finalizó sarcásticamente la persona, quien luego de decir esto, cerró la puerta con cierto grado de pervertividad y picardía expresado en las facciones de su rostro. (n/a ¡no me maten por esa parte!! Ya sé que salió... más que mal, pero fue lo mejor que pude hacer... ¡¡, en realidad no me quedó como yo quería... snif).

La incomodidad en Draco y el alivio en Hermione reinaron en ellos respectivamente; el intento de la castaña había funcionado, a pesar de que no se había terminado de llevarlo a cabo. En cuanto a Draco, él estaba incómodo, sorprendido y extrañado a la vez. Era una "mezcla" difícil de explicar; la incomodidad era a causa de que no sólo Hermione estuviera encima de él y él mismo la estuviera tomando de su cintura, sino que también por los "comentarios" que habían sido dichos en su presencia...; la sorpresa que sentía era debido a la reacción de Hermione ¿sabía ella de que se trataba de su jefe y por esa razón había aparentado estar "trabajando"?... las dudas hacían su parte también dentro de ese sentimiento; la extrañeza era por el motivo de que se hallaba enrarecido ante el hecho de que... ¿esa era "la Hermione" que había estado junto a él durante dos años? ¿Realmente era posible que se había convertido en... prostituta? La verdad era que costaba decirlo, pero esa era la realidad, ninguna otra versión, ningún hecho diferente, había que aceptar las cosas tal cual eran... Aunque Draco no caía en cuenta de que eso era lo que en verdad estaba sucediendo, era como un sueño... no, una pesadilla, de la cual era muy difícil despertar o reaccionar... era dificultoso ver a la mujer que amaba en aquellas terribles circunstancias... lamentable, destructor...

-0-

-¡Quítame las manos de encima o lo vas a lamentar! –dijo la ex Griffindor entre dientes, con un leve todo de rudeza en su voz, pero bien marcado en su rostro... mirando fijamente la mirada profunda y gris del hombre que la tenía en brazos (n/a un platito para la baba! Jeje,¿cómo se lo imaginan, chicas (o chicos si hay, jeje) en esta escena a nuestro amado Draki?? Yo la vdd es que ¡demasiado sexy y lindo para ser verdad! Jeje, allá ustedes con su capacidad imaginativa, jeje).

El ex Slytherin no dijo nada, interpretó que en la situación en la que se encontraban no hacía falta ninguna palabra, de manera que el silencio fue lo único que salió de él y lo que solamente se podía oír dentro de toda la habitación

El rubio miró para su lado izquierdo y soltó, después de varias "peleas" internas por si seguir con sus impulsos o no, a Hermione, quien apenas sintió que ninguna fuerza era ejercida sobra ella, se puso de pie de un salto...

Inesperadamente, una fornida figura estaba alzada ante ella, era Draco quien, no se sabe como, logró adelantarse antes de que la ex Griffindor terminara de pararse.

La tomó de sus delicados y perfectos hombros, con una ligera fuerza que expresaba en parte la furia que lo había comenzado a abarcar a causa de las razones que el sostenía

-No te creo, Hermione. No puedo creer que ya no me ames después de todo lo que vivimos y todo lo que pasamos juntos...No puedo creer que ya te hayas olvidado de todo tu pasado... de quien eres, de donde vienes, ¡de todo! Sé que aún me amas, sé que aún me deseas, sé que te mueres por besarme como yo a ti, sé que te mueres por largar todo esto a la mierda (n/a perdón por la expresión, es que la consideré necesaria...) y volver conmigo... pero ya sé que tu maldito orgullo o dignidad o lo que quiera que sea no te lo permite...

-No...- objetó Hermione, pero Draco no la dejó terminar.

-Y déjame probártelo...

La besó. La besó con una pasión intensa, acumulada, con deseo, con amor... Él la amaba tanto... deseba hacerla suya en ese momento ahí mismo, y tenía, en cierta forma, derecho a hacerlo, había pagado por ello... pero no quería hacer nada de lo que ella no... no quería sentir algo que realmente no era verdadero, algo de que a raíz de eso se arrepentiría.

La castaña no respondió a tan pasional beso, se resistió totalmente apretando sus labios uno contra el otro... pero desistió casi a los pocos segundos, era irresistible... dejó penetrar la lengua de Draco dentro de su boca... pudo sentir su ya conocido aliento y sabor a menta... pudo sentir uno de los viejos placeres que antes acostumbraba a sentir, que ahora estaba renaciendo con más resonancia que antes, a causa del largo tiempo que esos besos habían demostrado estar ausentes.

Los labios de ambos hacían un contacto desesperado, fuera de control, como si fuera lo último que fueran a hacer en sus vidas, como si fuera el aire que les faltara para vivir y solamente en esa ocasión podrían conseguirlo.

Definitivamente la llama de la pasión y el deseo ya se había encendido entre los dos...

-0-0-0-0-

Hola a todos!!!!! NO ME MATEN!!!!! Perdón por el atraso... es que me pasaron varias cosas, y una de ellas (la peor) es que ¡me sacaron Internet por un tiempo y tengo este capi hecho como hace un semana!!! Es que no puedo navegar en la web hasta el mes q' viene porq' hay un problema con el teléfono de mi casa (unos cables y que se yo q' más!), y hasta agosto no puedo entrar en internet, ya que ese es el mes en que me van a poner la banda ancha (es q' todavía el cable no llega por donde yo vivo... snif ¡¡). PERO ESPEREN!!!!! NO SE SUICIDEN PORQUE FLOR Malfoy YA NOS LOS VA A SEGUIR ESTUPIDIZANDO MÁS!!!!! JAMÁS SE VAN A LIBRAR DE MI, MUAJAJAJA!! :ahora, ¡estoy navegando en la web en mi casa! Es que ya se me arregló el teléfono con la cuestión de internet (les di un buen susto eh?, pero eso sí me pasó antes, por eso no pude publicar, jeje) Pero bueno, ak estoy yo molestando a la gente con las estupideces que escribo otra vez, ja!

Ya sé que estarán pensando: "¿solamente por eso Flor Malfoy no publicó nada hasta el día de hoy?". Es que tb no es sólo eso, me pasaron otras cosas, que son muy largas de explicar y por supuesto que no los quiero seguir aburriendo, como siempre suelo hacer, con mis espantosos n/a...

Y AHORA SÍ!!!!!!!! A RESPONDER REVIEWS!!!!!!!

Natty Malfoy: Hola manis!!! ¡AHORA AL FIN PUEDO PUBLICAR!! Jeje. Ay manis!!!!! La vdd es que tu rr me gustó muxo porq' ¡lo q' me dijiste es lo que exactamente quiero expresar en mis ficts!!! Porque para mi la cosa de escribir no es solamente lo descriptivo, poner lo que pasa. Para mi es más lo de describir las emociones, porque hace que el fict valga más, los lectores entienden muxo mejor la historia y se meten más con los personajes. ¡No es nada lo de la propa manis!! Jeje, yo en Ha tengo lectoras gracia a vos y por eso estamos a manos. Besotes y Abrazos!!! TKMMM!!!

Lira Garbo: AY! La vdd es que cuando vi que me dejaste un revi ¡me puse muy contenta!! ¡Gracias por leer las idioteces que escribo!! No era para torturarse tanto, jeje. ¡Y gracias por tus comentarios también!! Y ahora si, ak lo tenés… bueno, más o menos explicado, falta la explicación de Draki ahora, jeje. Besos!

Kisuna: ¡HEY! ¡GRACIAS LINDA!!! ¡gracias por todos tus comentarios!! Espero que este capi sea más de tu agrado. Bueh… no tengo muxo más para decirte… Besos! SEGUÍ DEJÁNDOME TU RR!!!

Beryfachu: PERD"N!!!! Es que por ak esa expresión no quiere decir eso, quiere decir… que sale (ja!). ¡Pero gracias por lo q' me decís!! Me halaga un montón!!! Y si… esta histori está cobrando mucha vida… no se si para bien o para mal, pero que los está haciendo, lo está…. Besosss!!! SEGUÍ DEJÁNDOME TU RR!!!!

Zeisse: Gracias por tu rr!!! Y si… pobre hermy… lo que le tocó vivir… pero bueh, hay que ver el fin de esta historia ¿será justo?? Mmm te dejo con la intriga, jajaja. Bss!! SEGUÍ DEJÁNDOME TU RR!!!

Mary: NO ME MATES!!!! Ya se que tenía demasiado tiempo de desaparecida, pero soy lenta para escribir ¿Qué le voy a hacer? Pero en esta vuelta me pasaron más cosas…. Bueh, ak lo tenés. Bss! SEGUÍ DEJÁNDOME TU RR!!!

Fumi Mandrake: AK 'TA LA COMTINUACI"N !!! Y la vdd (¡mi orgullo siempre a flote!) que esta historia me parece tb a mi original, y la saké me mi cabezita revoltosa!! Jaja. No se, capaz mirando una novela (en el programa que yo miraba (terminó, snif!) la chica era eso, pero las circunstancias eran 100% distintas), jeje. Bss!! SEGUÍ DJÁNDOME TU RR!!

Y hasta ak van mis rr… ¡y espero que para la proxima sean más!!!!

Los dejo, no puedo seguir más…

NO SE OLVIDEN DE DEJAR SU RR!!!!

LoS qUiErE (solo si dejan un rr, jaja, broma)

Flor Malfoy


	4. Capítulo 4

_**Aviso: **NO puse tantos n/a en este capítulo!! Aplauso!!! XD Lo logré!!_

_**Aviso 2**: Nunca lo dije porque no lo creía muy necesario, pero lo voy a decir, y no sé por qué P:****_

_**Disclaimer: **nada de los personajes o lugares o cualquier cosa que esté escrita acá que esté relacionado con Harry Potter no es mío, sino de propiedad de J. K. Rowling y de la Warner Bross Brothers. Lamentablemente sólo la historia me pertenece :(_

"_**¡Gracias por destrozar mi vida!"**_

_**Capítulo 4.**_

-No... -objetó Hermione, pero Draco no la dejó terminar.

-Y déjame probártelo...

La besó. La besó con una pasión intensa, acumulada por el letargo que habían sufrido esos besos, la besó con deseo y con amor... Él la amaba tanto... deseaba hacerla suya en ese momento, ahí mismo, y tenía, en cierta forma, derecho a hacerlo, había pagado para ello... pero no quería hacer nada de lo que ella no... no quería sentir algo que realmente no era verdadero, algo que a raíz de eso se arrepentiría.

La castaña no respondió a tan pasional beso, se resistió totalmente aprisionando sus labios uno contra el otro... pero desistió a los pocos segundos, a medida que el beso intentaba profundizarse más irresistible era. Ya no le importaba nada más que ese beso, olvidó todo, la había obnubilado por completo... Todo por un beso, que la alienaba y le hacía perder casi su principio de realidad

Dejó penetrar la lengua de Draco dentro de su boca... puedo sentir nuevamente su ya conocido aliento y sabor a menta... pudo sentir uno de los viejos placeres que antes acostumbraba a sentir comúnmente, que ahora estaban renaciendo con más resonancia que antes incluso, a causa del largo tiempo que estos besos habían demostrado estar ausentes.

Los labios y lenguas de ambos hacían un contacto desesperado, fuera de control, como si fuera lo último que fueran a hacer en sus vidas, como si fuera el aire que les faltara para vivir y solamente en esa ocasión podrían conseguirlo.

Definitivamente la llama de la pasión y el deseo se había encendido...

Los besos continuaban, cada vez con más desesperación y locura.

A causa de la inacabable pasión, el desbordante deseo, y por lo tanto, la inevitable excitación, fue imposible no cometer actos de lujuria y descontrol:

Draco tomó salvajemente el muslo izquierdo de Hermione, para después levantarlo hacia su propia cadera, ejerciendo una pasional presión. Con vaivenes y caricias exasperadas expresaba en actos lo que estaba corroyendo dentro de él...

Hermione no pudo impedir que sus instintos actuasen por ella, por lo que con un delicado salto enredó sus piernas con firmeza rodeando la cintura del ex Slytherin. Éste respondió sosteniendo deseosa y enérgicamente a Hermione por sus indefectibles muslos, con el propósito de luego subir el tacto de sus manos a otras partes de su cuerpo ubicadas más arriba (n/a es que no puedo poner trasero!, Se me hace muy grosero XD... ).

Con dificultad de movilización, Draco caminó hacia la cama que había en aquella habitación al igual que en muchas otras del mismo recinto. Aquel mueble era como una seductora trampa para ambos, que los incitaba a hacer cosas de las cuales más tarde tal vez se arrepentirían (¿estarían realmente compungidos luego?), pero que en esos momentos anhelaban...

El ex Slytherin depositó delicadamente a Hermione sobre las suaves sedas que conformaban la ropa de cama, para luego dejarse caer y detener su declive exactamente antes de apoyar su peso en el refinado y grácil cuerpo de la castaña, lo que provocó que sus respectivas miradas estuvieran en una encrucijada.

Hermione examinaba minuciosamente los ojos grises de Draco, como si de un desconocido se tratase... Y recapacitó.... ¿Pero qué demonios estaba haciendo?? ¿Acaso se encontraba a punto de acostar con Draco Malfoy, aquel despreciable ser quien le había destrozado la vida? ¿Estaba a punto de tener sexo o hacer el amor con él? ¿Qué estaba sucediendo? O mejor dicho, ¿qué estaba sintiendo??

Trató de hallarle aunque sea una respuesta a las miles de preguntas que se estaban formulando en su mente siguiendo examinando a aquellos ojos tan grises como el mismo cielo en plena tempestad, pero lo único que logró eso fue sumirla aún más en una mayor y desesperante confusión, por lo que sus pensamientos continuaron fluyendo paralelamente a su visión, ya que su mirada indicaba cualquier otra cosa ajena a sus reflexiones. Lo que estaba maquinando en su mente, las respuestas a las anteriores preguntas ( las que tal vez nunca encontraría), resultaban ser una paradoja, si al contemplarla lo único que se tenía en cuenta era su situación física.

Sacudió su cabeza, lo que desconcertó aún más al rubio. Quería desterrar a todos esos pensamientos y reflexiones de su mente, por lo menos por aquellos momentos. No tenía nada que perder, pensó, pero tampoco mucho que ganar... Por lo que decidió tan solo dejarse llevar por el hechizador momento. Sabía que aunque no iba a conseguir que la felicidad la anegaran por lo menos por unos escasos pero deleitantes instantes, le iba a ser posible lograr sentir placer de una manera muy pronunciada, ya que esta sensación había sufrido una larga y fría hibernación en Hermione (¿o no?).

Su destino ya estaba echado. No importaba lo que iba a suceder en el futuro, sino que sólo el presente. El presente era el pasado y el futuro, solamente que en lugar de vivir los dos anteriormente mencionados en un mundo quimérico, porque en los momentos que pensamos en los tiempos futuros y pasados no los estamos experimentando físicamente sino imaginariamente, los vivimos en un tiempo y espacio real.

Hermione se abalanzó sobre Draco con convicción de sus actos, para después besarlo con una pasión que quizás solamente ella fuera capaz de sentir hacia un hombre.

El ex Slytherin no supo de qué manera debía responder ante aquellos hechos. Primeramente la castaña lo miraba con inseguridad, y luego desafiantemente. Al meditar esas miradas en aquellos momentos, había llegado a la conclusión de que Hermione se estaba arrepintiendo... Pero repentinamente ella lo comenzó a besar casi con delirio, como si fuera un depredador que no hubiera ingerido ningún alimento durante días, como si fuera un elemento esencial para que su existencia siguiera su curso... Todo resultaba confuso y extraño.

No obstante, Draco respondió casi al instante al beso que Hermione le brindaba con infinita pasión. Sostenía que si no lo hacía, era posible que se produciera su muerte allí mismo.

Ambos dependían de aquellas acciones como si del alimento para sus almas se tratase.

Hermione prosiguió despojando, en un acto desesperado, las vestiduras que Draco llevaba puestas. Él no demostró oposición alguna, sino que hizo lo mismo que la castaña para luego acariciarla y perderse en su piel tersa y en su dulce y femenino aroma.

Y así fue como se amaron esa noche. Esa noche ambos eran uno solo. Las sensaciones y emociones que los embriagaban eran tan indescriptibles como maravillosas y hermosas.

En aquellos cortos pero eternos momentos olvidaron todas las barreras que se interponían entre ellos, o mejor dicho, todo el pasado que los separaba, conjunto con el obstinado destino.

Pero lo que ninguno de los dos había notado, era que una persona fugazmente los había descubierto sin decir nada, con el asombro personificado en sus facciones y en su mente también.

Y tampoco cayeron en cuenta de que ese mismo ser había cerrado la puerta de un golpe...

O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o

Despertó en medio de una hermosa utopía, en un magnífico y perfecto sueño: la mujer que amaba se hallaba acurrucada entre sus brazos. Eso era estar en la gloria, poseer la felicidad absoluta, por lo menos para él, lo estaba sintiendo así.

Con inacabable dulzura y delicadeza acarició el sutil rostro de Hermione.

Al hacer esto, hasta su última célula rebalsaba de gozo, lo que era posible notar gracias a su amplia sonrisa que emanaba amor.

La ex Gryffindor apenas se movió, por lo que Draco dejó de hacer lo que antes para no despertarla. Ella se veía como un ángel, a quien alguien le había cortado las alas. Entristeció y se reprimió mentalmente con amargura por haber sido él mismo quien lo había hecho... Por haberla privado de la felicidad que se merecía...

o-O-o

Sentía un calor que la abrumaba; eran unos brazos que la protegían de la jungla salvaje que era la realidad de su vida. Era como una egoísta y aislante salvación. Pero era hermoso.

También le fue posible percibir unas tiernas y afectivas caricias palpando la superficie de su cara. Aquello también era maravilloso. Le hizo sentir un placentero escalofrío, motivo por el cual se removió en aquel amparador abrazo.

Al realizar lo dicho, ella dejó de experimentar ese benévolo roce que tanto la llenaba. Abrió sus ojos, mirando hacia la ventana que le proporcionaba una vista espectacular de la noche con su inseparable y fiel compañera la luna, asustada de que todo lo que había sentido fuera un sueño (¿ O una pesadilla?). Y fue entonces cuando vio la realidad, su realidad: yacía fundida en los brazos de... ¡¡¡NO!!!...¿¡Qué había sucedido que inexplicablemente ahora se encontraba recostada en una de las camas que había en su trabajo junto con "él" como si hubieran... hecho "eso"!?

Se apartó brusca e inesperadamente, para luego incorporarse y ponerse de pie, ocultando su cuerpo desnudo con la blanca sábana que segundos atrás había arrancado de la cama.

Draco se desconcertó una vez más en la noche, haciendo que sus fantasías acerca de un futuro dotado de pureza se desvanecieran por completo... Entre las suposiciones que había pensado acerca de cual iba a ser la manera en la que la ex Gryffindor iba a reaccionar, se encontraba esta, claro que desde hacía varias horas que ya la había descartado...

Ahora él estaba esperando que ella dijera algo...

Pero sólo se ejecutó un silencio incómodo, casi sepulcral.

Ambos se estaban mirando directamente a los ojos. Ella con desafío, él con expectativas de que Hermione emitiera palabra. Pero el silencio siguió gritando... Sólo hasta que la ex Gryffindor lo interrumpió.

Ya puedes irte...- anunció con frialdad e indiferencia. Pero la castaña realmente no lo sentía así, lo que menos deseaba era que se fuera, es más, anhelaba con todas sus fuerzas que no sólo se quedara junto a ella, sino que pasaran el resto de sus días juntos... y en la cúspide de sus respectivas y eternas santidades también. Aunque no iba a dejar por nada en el mundo que sus verdaderos sentimientos y deseos salieran a la luz, su orgullo de mujer, su ¿dignidad quizás? estaban en juego, no iba a permitir que otra vez que estas dos "reliquias" se perdieran dentro de ella misma...

Draco permanecía inmóvil, a causa del asombro. Pero, sin embargo, su mirada era altanera y arrogante. Por primera vez desde que había vuelto a ver a Hermione recuperaba su acostumbrada posición. Nunca antes había perdido su compostura de un típico Malfoy, nunca... pero con tal de recuperar a Hermione había sido capaz hasta de eso, pero hasta allí era el punto donde decidía quedarse... Nadie, ni siquiera Hermione Granger, aunque era la mujer que amaba, iba a someterlo a olvidarse de su orgullo, vanidad y soberbia... Nadie lo había logrado, y estaba convencido que de ella, fuese quien fuese o representase a quien representase en su vida, no iba a ser la primera.

Está bien... Pero antes, una pregunta...- La soberbia en su voz era tan notable que hasta parecía otra persona en comparación con la de horas atrás... Draco, al decir esto, se puso de pie, como a unos escasos tres metros de distancia de ella.

Di lo que quieras...

¿Cuánto es? Sinceramente tengo que decirte que fue el mejor sexo que tuve en mi vida, ni comparación se merecen todas las otras... ni siquiera Vera, ah que por cierto tu misma viste eso, ya me olvidaba... la verdad que eres la mejor ramera con la que he estado- finalizó con una hipócrita sonrisa.

A partir de ese momento lo único que fue posible escuchar fue el estruendo producido por el sonoro golpe que Hermione le plantó a Draco en la cara. Si minutos antes se había prometido sacar a relucir su orgullo y su lado arrogante, las palabras del rubio no harían que este pacto perdiera su validez.

Es la última vez que me vuelves a faltar el respeto de esa manera ¿me escuchaste? – advirtió la ex Gryffindor con odio (¿ fingido?) apuntándolo con el dedo índice como si de una varita se tratase, pero esta clase de instrumentos ya estaban excluidos desde hacía mucho tiempo atrás de su vida...

Jajajajajajajajajajajajaja – Rió, y con estridentes carcajadas. Eso fue lo que Hermione obtuvo como respuesta

Pero Hermione, ¿cómo vas a enojarte por esto? Si nada más mis palabras están llenas de verdades... Si me pongo a contar con cuántos tipos te has acostado, creo que no terminaría por lo menos en tres horas ¿o sí? –La ironía salía despedida de las palabras emitidas por el rubio con gran resonancia, por la que la castaña se enfurecía cada vez más y más, pero por supuesto que solamente esto sucedía en el interior de ella misma, no lo demostraría ni aunque de ello dependiera su vida.

Mmm... No lo sé... Nunca me tomé el trabajo de averiguarlo, pero sí te puedo asegurar que cada uno de esos hombres me respetaron, nunca me llamaron puta... Sino que en lugar de hacer eso, se encargaron de gritar mi nombre causado por la lujuria, de palpar mi cuerpo y de explotar en los orgasmos más fuertes que hayan sentido en sus miserables vidas- Mentía, o mejor dicho de cierta forma; era cierto que con cada hombre con el que estuvo, ellos se regocijaron en placer, pero era una farsa que la respetaban... de eso era todo lo contrario a lo que afirmaba. Pero, aún así, a cada palabra que decía, daba un paso en dirección a Draco de una manera tan sensual como la mismísima seducción. Él se retorcía de los celos al oír todo aquello, justo el efecto que ella quería surtir en él, pero no flaquearía.

Finalmente decidió evadir el tema.

Pero... al final no respondiste a mi pregunta... Ya le pagué a tu jefe, pero ahora quiero compensarte a ti...Realmente fue una muy buena noche, te lo mereces... - Todo lo que Draco decía lo hacía para fastidiar a la castaña, ese era su objetivo.

Ya te dije: puedes irte, no necesito de tu dinero ni mucho menos...

¿Estás segura de que eres autosuficiente? ¿Qué no necesitas de la ayuda de nadie? Si es así, entonces me pregunto por qué sigues en esto...

Sí, Malfoy, soy autosuficiente – Fingió una vez más con desbordante orgullo- ¡Por fin te enteras! Y los motivos por los cuales sigo en esto, no te interesan... Después de todo, supongo que ahora te agarraste a otra pobre chica como víctima ¿no? Espero que no termine como yo, aunque habría que ver tu listado, tal vez haya coincidencias...  
¡Ah por cierto! No me contaste como terminó lo de esa chica,

con la que te había visto...¿Cómo era que se llamaba? Oh, si! Vera... - en las expresiones de la ex Gryffindor se podía apreciar claramente la ironía con una superioridad entremezclada con ésta.

Ella está bien, supongo... Hace mucho tiempo atrás que no sé de ella. Creo que partió a vivir a su Comunidad...

¿Comunidad?- preguntó la castaña confundida e intrigada, pero solamente mostrando extrañeza y sarcasmo.

Sí, ella es una veela...

Oh! No lo sabía...- Hermione tuvo que hacer un gran esfuerzo para lograr articular aquellas palabras... ¡¿ELLA ERA UNA VEELA?! Si eso era verdad, Draco, aquel maldito día en que lo halló revolcándose con esa... tipa, tendría que haber estado bajo los encantos de aquel ser mágico, por lo que su huida habría sido ¿en vano?, no lo sabía realmente, porque él pudo haberlo evitado ¿O no? ... ¿Y si ella habría exagerado las cosas? "No, tú no exageraste nada, Hermione, y tampoco todo lo que hiciste fue para lograr nada..." se trataba de convencer a ella misma... pero tal vez ni siquiera lo estaba logrando...

¿Y si dejamos de hablar de ella? Volvamos a nuestro tema anterior, dime una cifra, pondré el número... - La haría sentir una verdadera prostituta, aún más de lo que ella se sentía... Sabía que ese era su punto débil, pero... ¿ella volvería a utilizar el de él, los celos?

¡Ya te lo dije! No quiero nada que venga de ti, NADA! ¡Lárgate de aquí y hazme un favor!! – decía esto con enfado y resentida... él sabía muy bien como hacerla sufrir.

Está bien, está bien... Después de todo, está por amanecer y la red de polvos flú sólo va a estar conectada por 10 minutos en la chimenea de mi hotel dentro de tres horas... Déjame vestirme y me iré

Con tal de que te vayas cualquier cosa – esbozó en un murmullo Hermione. Su tono era de disgusto, pero por dentro no era eso lo que experimentaba.

Al poco tiempo transcurrido, el rubio ya estaba vestido, listo para partir, pero eso no era lo que deseaba en realidad... Él no había venido a buscarla para marcharse luego con las manos vacías, sino para irse junto a ella y formar un futuro juntos, como una vez lo habían hecho... Pero el destino nuevamente le había hecho una mala jugada, y ante esto, ya había tomado una decisión: resignarse. Ya la había perdido, y nunca la recuperaría. Tenía que dejarla ser, y él también se tenía que permitir la felicidad y libertad. Esa noche se había enterado de las verdades más atroces, y tendría que reflexionar sobre ellas... Pero también dejarlas ir, todo había sido en el pasado, y era hora de proyectar un presente. Esos dos años los había pasado en soledad, buscando a su amada desesperantemente por cualquier lugar, y ahora que ya la había encontrado, entendió que ya estaba dicho todo...

Draco estaba por cruzar la puerta, pero recordó algo, a pesar de todo, era un Malfoy, y uno de su clase y familia, siempre se quedaba con la última palabra:

¡Hey, Granger! – ya ni siquiera sabía como llamarla. Hermione dirigió la mirada hacia su emisor- ¡atrapa esto!- El ex Slytherin lanzó al aire lo que aparentaba ser una pequeña pelota y se marchó. Su arrogancia y soberbia siempre estaban por delante y en cada circunstancia, o en casi todas...

Aquella aparente "bola" cayó al suelo, pues Hermione no iba a cometer la bajeza de atrapar lo que el Malfoy le había dado, y mucho menos delante de él, pero... se quedó observando esa "cosa", y... ¡era dinero! Hijo de p...

No lo iba a recoger y mucho menos utilizar, quien lo encuentre sería el dueño...

La castaña se vistió y salió de ese sádico lugar, su horario de trabajo ya había finalizado... Y así se dirigió a su hogar, pensando y analizando bien en qué era lo que había ocurrido aquella noche...

¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨

Por otra maldita vez en su vida tenía que volver a hacerlo... y lo hizo. Hermione subió un

escalón de tres restantes con el objetivo de incrementarse en el tablado y realizar su tarea casi diaria encomendada, como ya otras veces anteriores había hecho...... como muchas otras noches atrás... y como estaba segura de que sería por un largo tiempo... ¿hasta qué su cuerpo se lo siguiera permitiendo? ¿hasta que encuentre a alguien que la amara de verdad y ella a ese individuo y la saque de ese aterrador lugar? ¿hasta que le surja algún inconveniente y la despidieran? ¿hasta que se eche a la fuga y que el destino decidiera que hacer con ella, a donde arrastrarla? ¡¡¡¡¿HASTA CUANDO IBA A SEGUIR SUFRIENDO ESAS ATROCIDADES?!!!! ¡¡¡¡¿HASTA CUANDO IBA A PODER SEGUIR SOPORTÁNDOLAS??!!! La castaña no lo sabía... pero algo dentro de ella le decía que nunca iba a poder volver a llevar una vida "normal", pues la desesperanza ya se había apoderado de ella desde hacía ya mucho tiempo... ¿o desde hacía recién 7 noches atrás?? ¿tal vez ella antes de hacerle al amor a Draco Malfoy y que él se fuera por su propia culpa estaba esperanzada en que el ex Slytherin la desterrara de ese mundo tan cruel?? ¿en lo más profundo de su inconsciente tenía internalizado que él tenía que ser el individuo que la amara y ella a él y así la rescataría?... Ya en su mente se habían producido varios desates y amarres como para darles respuesta a todas aquellas, en ese momento, absurdas preguntas, que ya las había pasado a considerar retóricas... (¿reflexivas? Ni ella misma sabía la respuesta...)

Finalmente la ex Gryffindor sacudió su cabeza, con el fin de salir del sumergimiento que anteriormente estaba experimentando, pues ya era hora de que se subiera al escenario para "bailar"... otra vez.

Irguió su cabeza y continuó subiendo los 3 escalones que aún le faltaban, giró media vuelta, de espaldas a sus espectadores, movió su trasero sensualmente al compás de una insinuante música, mientras sus manos recorrían desde sus senos hasta sus caderas, a la vez que ella se apoyaba en la fina pero fuerte columna de hierro que siempre se hallaba colocada en medio del escenario. Todo esto lo único que le hacía era daño, y mucho. Tenía deseos de salir, correr, gritar. La repulsión que la invadía era extrema.

Pero un hecho extraño ocurrió... repentina e inesperadamente, sus piernas comenzaron a temblar, su vista se vio alterada por imágenes ajenas a su mente y entendimiento, borrosas, y de repente sintió dar vueltas... estaba mareada, muy mareada. Indudablemente dejó de hacer lo que antes, pues su estado no le permitía ni seguir de pie, con un golpe seco ya se hallaba echada en el suelo, aparentemente inconsciente.

Quejas y expresiones orales tanto como faciales de disgustos en ese momento era lo único que se podía escuchar y ver. Indiscutiblemente ese hecho se producía a causa del suceso que había sido presentado sobre el escenario ante el público.

Pronto ya Hermione estaba rodeada por varias de sus compañeras de trabajo e incluso por su mandatario jefe, Edd... a todos sus seres cercanos de ese ámbito al cual ella injustamente pertenecía les extrañaba lo que había pasado... era muy raro que alguien se desvaneciera así tan... de repente, sin mostrar señales de malestar anteriormente... y más aún alguien como Hermione... Pero había una persona en especial que pensaba en una remota posibilidad, casi imposible... aunque...

FLASH BACK

Caminaba con paso apaciguado hacia la gran puerta que estaba ubicada al final del largo pasillo, hasta que se estremeció a causa de un grito, exactamente un gemido muy fuerte y agudo, proveniente del placer.... muy conocido y experimentado por ella, que procedía de una puerta cercana a donde se encontraba .... era obvio que alguien, dentro de esa habitación, estaba teniendo sexo con otra persona, por lo que Kimberly ni siquiera se alteró, a eso estaba acostumbrada, era muy común, pero había algo que le había llamado la atención en especial de ese grito... no era usual... no era falso, sino auténtico.

Una de las actitudes que implicaba su trabajo era actuar. Sí, actuar con cada uno de sus clientes. Su empleo, verdaderamente, era un arte... el arte de disimular la aversión por cualquier persona, el arte de fingir sentimientos y sensaciones, el arte de ocultar todo rastro real de lo que queda de uno mismo, el arte de aparentar ser feliz y ocultar la repulsión...

Innegablemente la presencia de esa clase de gemidos allí, en ese tipo de lugares, era estrafalaria, anormal... Y por supuesto que completamente utópica.

Nuevamente otra expresión oral con entonación placentera y deleitante pudo ser escuchada por Kimbelry, claramente esa voz era de mujer... y reconoció quien lo reproducía al instante: ¡Hermione!. Para ese suceso sí se había exaltado...

La conocía tan bien a la ex Gryffindor, que podía distinguir hasta su voz... Y, a raíz de esa percatación, se detuvo en seco... era lógicamente, conociendo a Hermione, imposible que ella estuviera acostándose con un "tipo" con satisfacción en su trabajo...

Un impulso repentino y de desconocido provenir la invadió: el de atravesar aquella puerta y averiguar qué estaba sucediendo allí dentro con la castaña. Eso era la intriga, la cual ya la había apoderado...

Sus ansias por calmar su curiosidad no habían dejado la lógica y la sutileza de lado, por lo que Kimberly comenzó a caminar sigilosamente en dirección a la puerta, detrás de la cual se ocultaba un enigmático misterio para ella...

La prostituta (n/a ya sé que ese término pudo sonar algo "fuerte", pero bueno, las cosas son así en el fict...) se encontraba ya en frente de la entrada de la habitación, y con la delicadeza con la que se toma a un recién nacido en brazos, asió la perilla y la giró, y a continuación abrió la puerta...

Lo que vio allí adentro la dejó inmóvil, estática, y sobre todo, estupefacta... aquella imagen delante de ella se manifestaba completamente verosímil, infalible a la verdad: Hermione estaba haciendo el amor (no teniendo sexo) de una manera nunca antes detectada por Kimberly... loca, depravada ¿con amor y pasión carnal a la vez quizás?

La prostituta que estaba observando silenciosa y sorprendida a su casi amiga, intentó identificar al hombre que yacía posesionando a la ex Gryffindor apasionantemente... y logró su objetivo propuesto casi al instante: esa persona era Draco Malfoy... Al caer en cuenta de ello, la intriga desapareció para dejarla atónita y en un estado de estupor... Estas dos nuevas conmociones sí dejaron la delicadeza y la lógica de lado, por lo que Kimberly accedió a cerrar la puerta bruscamente de un solo golpe seco...

Evidentemente ninguna de las dos personas que se hallaban dentro de la habitación habían percibido el acto de la chica rubia, pues los sonidos que se reproducían no habían cambiado su ritmo.

Kimberly ya conocía el aspecto físico de Draco Malfoy, y sobre todo sabía muy bien quien era, que papel representaba en la vida de Hermione. Pues una vez ella había visto una fotografía de él entre los objetos personales de Hermione, en el tiempo que ella se hospedaba en su hogar... Y tenía el porte de un perfecto mujeriego, digno de ser un cliente más de ella, según su parecer. Pero también había que tomar en cuenta la situación en la que había encontrado la fotografía: en una época reciente a los actos acometidos por Draco... Por lo que su bronca, terquedad y odio estaban a flor de piel de la ex Gryffindor.

Aunque desde siempre el rubio fue de dicha forma, sus características particulares no eran extremistas. Era un Malfoy, era totalmente natural que sus rasgos fueran de expresada manera... ¿lógico y de linaje tal vez?, pero eso no significaba que fuera excesivamente un tenorio.

Ante lo sucedido, lo único que Kimberly atinó a hacer fue huir hacia su casa a darle una hipótesis al caso planteado...

FIN DEL FLASH BACK

Yo me encargo, Edd, déjame, puedo sola –aclaró la chica rubia apodada Kim perturbada por lo acaecido, al percibir la ayuda que los demás estaban dispuestos a brindar. Luego de decir eso último, Kimberly resguardó el ligero peso de Hermione entre sus hombros, y se dirigió con ella puertas adentro hacia los camerinos con decisión.

00

Tumbó suavemente a la ex Gryffindor sobre el amplio y rojo diván que se hallaba dentro de la habitación, y una vez realizada dicha acción, Kimberly apoyó su peso sobre la mesa donde yacían maquillajes y diversos tipos de vestuario, propios de las empleadas del lugar, mientras que dejaba a Hermione reposar... Si era lo que sospechaba, tendría que despertar prontamente... No hizo nada por comprobar sus suposiciones, estaba completamente segura, su instinto nunca le hacía pasar malas jugadas... y tenía convicción en que esta vez no era un excepción.

Diez minutos después Kimberly pudo escuchar unos quejidos, y acto seguido, dio media vuelta para luego observar el origen de los mismos. Justo como ella lo pensaba: era Hermione quien los producía.

-¿Dónde estoy?- preguntó somnolienta y perezosamente la ex Gryffindor

- En los camerinos, linda.

Al tomar conciencia de lo que anteriormente había dicho Kim, Hermione se incorporó con pesadumbre con el propósito de saber los motivos por los cuales ella no se encontraba en el escenario...

Kim decidió ser directa, no se creyó capaz de seguir soportando tener "esa" pregunta atascada en su garganta:

Hermione... ¿No te has preguntado si estás embarazada??

¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨

Comunidad (de veelas): Puse lo de "comunidades" como si fueran éstas integradas por sólo veelas, como para darle una "entrada" a la explicación de lo que era realmente esa "zorra compañera de trabajo". Ya sé que me quedó pésimo...

Holaaa!!

Díganme algo... no me merezco aplausos?? ññ jajajajajaja. TERMINÉ EL CAPI 4!!!! NO LO PUEDO CREER!! ALELUYA!! VAN A CAER SAPOS DEL CIELO!! (Cuidado que ya hay uno atrás tuyo!!), jajaja

Lo que me da pena decir es q.... EN DOS O TRES CAPIS SE TERMINA!!!! :'(¡! No quiero q sse termine!! Así q por eso hice ese "llamado a la solidaridad" que nadie me contestó, así que lo pido de vuelta, cualquier cosa mi msn es flor malfoy (sin espacios!!) y ese tb es mi mail o tb lo pueden encontrar en mi perfil :D

Otra cosa: seguramente de este cap les quedaron algunas dudas... y quiero que me las hagan saber; si bien en el próximo cap (ya el 5!! Rompí la maldición de llegar solamente hasta el tres! :P) voy a resolver algunas, creo q algo se me va a escapar, por eso quiero q me manden REVIEWS!!! ¿Cómo dije?? R – E – V – I – E – W – S ¡!!!!!!!!!

Bueno, ahora si REVIEWS!!!! (Q EMOCION SON MUCHOOOOOSSS!!)

**R/R del capitulo 3 y del mensajito que dejé :P:**

**Natty Malfoy:** Hola manis!! Bueno, l vdd que va a ser al pepe que te conteste esto, ya sé que no lo vas a leer.... Así que lo único q tengo para decirte es: Gracias x leer y dejarme un r/r!!! JejeTKMM

**Dany black:** Hola!! Gracias por tu r/r!! Siempre animan ;) SEGUI DEJANDO UN R/R!!!

**LUNATIKA**: ay!! Gracias por los comentarios!! Basta de halagos que a mi imaginación le agarra pudor y no sale más eh?! Jajajaja Bss SEGUI DEJANDO TU OPINION!!

**AhomeMalfoy**: Wolas!! Mil gracias x dejarme tu r/r. Ayyss!! Q bueno q te guste mi fict, a mi tb (bajá la modestia Flor Malfoy!!! NO PUEDOO!!! ES MAS FUERTE Q YOO!!! XD), jaja. Pero hablando más en serio (milagro!! Hablo en serio, jaja), creo que la explicación que planee desde un principio del por qué Draco e acostó con esa zorra (muy bien dicho!!), no fue "justificativa" digamos, y no la hice así porque sino Hermione habría hecho todo lo que hizo por un grave, PERO MUY GRAVE error y para nada, pero como esa compañera de trabajo es veela , y se supone que Draco no se tendría que haber dejado dominar, digamos que el chico tb fue medio "picaflor" pero no tanto como para traicionarla así a Hermione como lo hizo, y digamos que él en parte tb tuvo la culpa por dejarse seducir ¿Se entendió algo?? Creo que no, jaja. BSS

**Krlota Riddle:** Holaa!! Gracias x tus halagos!!! (q me sonrojo!! P). Y hablando de lo q me pusiste de Draco, en realidad lo "hice" como decís vos, pero no mostré esa parte (bueno, en este capi sí) porque no había necesidad, es decir, Draco quería volver con Hermione, obviamente, y x eso mismo se tuvo que tragar su orgullo y todo eso, pero como ves en este capi si mostré al "verdadero" Draco de cómo es comúnmente. Seguime dejando tu r/r a ver que te pareció como salió Draco ahora. Ah! Ya me olvidaba, no me digan nda de los n/a que puse en el cap 3!! Ya lo sé!!! Y estoy muy arrepentida :'(¡!!! Chau bss!!

**Hermybalck:** Holaa!! En tu r/r hay algo que me llama la atención y mucho... ¿C"MO HICISTE PARA MANDÁRMELO TANTAS VECES??!! Jaja, pero me gusto ;). Gracias x tus comentarios!! Seguí dejándolo!! BSS!!

**Dazabeth:** Holaa!!! Ahhhhh (suspiro)... me encanto lo q dijiste de cómo escribo!! Precisamente ese es el efecto que quiero dar al escribir, y alguien me lo dijo YUPII!! Xd. Y lo de q es ilógico.. ya sé, tenés razón, pero... en realidad yo identifiqué a Hermione conmigo, te voy a tratar de explicar a ver si me entendés: yo soy una persona MUY orgullosa etc. etc. etc., pero no al estilo Draco malfoy, jeje, sino a otro, pero puede estar mi vida en juego y mi orgullo de por medio que prefiero morirme junto con el último (sí, así de estúpida y orgullosa soy). Entonces, me puse en el lugar de Hermione.... Ya sé que fue un poco drástico que de ser la prometida de Draco Malfoy pase a convertirse en una prostituta, pero no fue ella quien decidió hacerlo, sino que Kim la arrastró y Hermione no tenía otra salida... Lo que si me parece ilógico y me arrepiento, es del capitulo 3 q es un verdadero asco y no explica bien la cosas, pero lo que más deplorable considero de eso y de lo que más me arrepiento es de poner que Hermione decidiera escaparse con un hijo a cuestas y sin ni siquiera pensar en que tiene padre.... Bueno, espero q me hayas entendido P Bss!! Seguí dejándome tu r/r!!

**Nadir-Blue**: Hola!! Gracias por dejar tu comentario, y lo de los n7a, ya lo sé.... No hace falta que me digan más nda.... Y por eso este capi creo que nda más tiene dos n/a. Espero que te haya gustado más, Bss!! Seguí dejándome tu opinión!!

**Ireth**: Holaa!! Bueno, ya ves, acá te tengo el capi sin más espera q.... Bueno, ya perdí la cuenta P, espero que te haya gustado bss!!

**Arashi:** Hola! Q bueno q te haya gustado mi fict si odiás a esta pareja!! Q suerte q tengo ;) jejejej XD

**Ilovehermi:** Gracias por tu apoyo!! Pero, rompiendo todas las barreras de los virus cibernéticos, logré hacer el capi casi de vuelta!!! XD Bs!! Seguime dejando tu r/r!!!

**Isilwen**: Holaa!! Lamento lo que te pasó con mi fict y el capi 4, pero ya lo tengo listo ññ.

Gracias por tus comenatrioos!! Me gustaron mucho! Y la explicación de por que Hermione se dejó besar, creo que ya está escrita acá... Como ya ves, leí tus ficts, solamente que te dejé un r/r en uno de ellos, ajajaj. Y cuando digo que me encantaron , lo digo de en serio!!! Sos muy buena escritora!! :D ;)

Gaby: hay que lindos agasajos!! Pero no tantos que me acostumbro :$ XD. Y bueno, acá está el capi 4 listo!! Segui dejándome tu rr que lo esperoo!! Bss!

Beamalfoy: Hola linda!! :'( Yo tb siento mucho lo que me había pasado (P), pero aduve contra todo y superé los obstáculos::D:D:D:D. Ah!! Por cierto, te agregué a mi msn ¿tu mail es de hotmail no? Xq no me aparecio nda pero te agregué jaja. Besos!! Segui dejando tu opinión!

TERMINÉEEEEE!!! Y por favooor!!! DEJEN REVIEWS!! Es que ellos son el impulso que tengo a seguir escribiendo... Aparte de otras cositas ññ, jaja. Y por esa razón, necesito que me los sigan dejando, quiero cumplir mi sueño de los 100 reviews en un solo fict!! Y uds pueden ayudarme a lograrlo!!!

**Reviews del capi 1 (q me llegaron 2 reicentemente P): **

**Euge: **TE MATOO EUGENIA CARMONA!! Bueno, eso ya te lo dije, jeje, incluso personalmente P. En fin, te agradezco por leer, pero no te agradezco xq tu mama haya leído la porquería esta que hago pasar como Fan Fiction, jjejeje. Te dejo!! Nos vemos en el colegio!! BSS!!

**Lady Black Malfoy:** Holaa!! Gracias por tu r/r!! Segui dejando tu opinion q me interesa!! Bss!!

Bueno, eso es todo, les adelanto que van a tener que ser pacientes conmigo y el capi 5... MIL PERDONES!! Pero claro que los REVIEWS me animan a escribir mas rapidooo!!!

Los voy dejando!!

Besotes!! Cuidense!!

Ah!! Y DEJEN REVIEWS!!

Flor Malfoy

PD: El capitulo tiene 13 hojas!!! Vamos todavíaa!! XD


	5. Capítulo 5

_**N/a¡Perdón a todos mis lectores! Abajo hay una explicación...**_

_**Disclaimer (hasta ya me olvidé como se escribía xD): Ninguno de los personajes o ámbitos relacionados con Harry Potter me pertenecen, sólo mis maravillosas ideas que escribo, de las cuales me puedo dar cuenta de cuando son plagiadas o no... ASÍ QUE NO ROBEN! Grr...**_

"_**¡Gracias por destrozar mi vida!"**_

Capítulo 5 

Kim decidió ser directa, no se creyó capaz de seguir soportando tener "esa" pregunta atascada en su garganta:

-Hermione… ¿No te has preguntado si estás embarazada?

-¿Pero qué estás diciendo¡¡Por supuesto que no! Es imposible, sabes muy bien que aquí todas nos tenemos que cuidar y yo… -se alteró.

-¡Ya lo sé! Pero… mira, te voy a ser sincera: Los vi, no me lo puedes negar. Y no sé por qué tengo un presentimiento, algo me lo dice… Creo que tú…

-No te entiendo… ¿A quién viste? – Realmente estaba desconcertada, no comprendía en referencia a qué era la frase que anteriormente había dicho su compañera de trabajo.

-A ti y a Draco Malfoy. No me vas decir que 7 noches atrás no estuviste con él… Aunque no te pregunto esto por el sólo hecho de haberte acostado con ese, cualquiera tendría sus impulsos con ese hombre… Pero, tengo dudas si estás embarazada o no por…

-¿Por qué lo dudas? – Ahora sí que Hermione estaba completamente desorientada, por eso había decidido interrumpir.

-Linda, son años de experiencia. ¿Sabes? Te voy a dar un ejemplo de lo que sospecho que es tu caso, que sucedió hace no más de cuatro años: Una chica trabajaba aquí, ya sabes, lo típico. Todo era normal, hasta que un día esa muchacha trajo aquí a su novio (de quien siempre hablaba todo el tiempo, recuerdo que nadie la soportaba por eso…), y lo hizo pasar como un cliente dejando al verdadero en manos de otra… Finalmente su "plan" había funcionado bien. Pero claro, ellos se amaban¿no? Y por eso el resultado de esa noche fue un embarazo. Edd se enteró de todo al final, y la despidió; la dejó en la calle junto con su novio. Dios sabe qué habrá sido de ella – Verdaderamente era creativa e ingeniosa, por lo menos se le había ocurrido algo con lo cual argumentar sus afirmaciones al instante, por más que la lógica hubiera faltado en su relato. Obviamente Kim había inventado todo, tan sólo para que Hermione tuviera razones suficientes para que le creyera. Prosiguió con lo que estaba narrando, no sin antes hacer una pausa, maquinando cuidadosamente lo que diría – Y aplicado a tu caso, la moraleja sería: no te acuestes con el hombre que amas en el trabajo (o no) que te puedes descontrolar y el resultado será un niño molesto – pronunció las últimas palabras con casi desprecio. Definitivamente no le agradaban en absoluto los niños.  
Interiormente, también sonrió a modo triunfal: a juzgar por la cara de la otra ella le había creído.

Hermione, al oír aquella historia, se preocupó¿estaría ella embarazada realmente?

Un bebé en esos momentos de su vida no era lo que más le convenía precisamente. Tendría miles de responsabilidades, complicaciones en la facilidad de resolver cualquier situación cotidiana, obviamente problemas (y grandes) en su trabajo, le restaría espacio para su propia dedicación a ella misma (aunque a decir verdad eso no era lo de más esencialidad, pero sí constituía un factor más), y el mayor problema era Draco Malfoy. Él sería el padre de su supuesto hijo/a, y después de todo lo acontecido¿Tendría el valor suficiente como para informarle a ese hombre que ella estaba esperando un hijo de él? Por supuesto que no se lo iba a ocultar, él tendría todo el derecho del mundo de saber que sería cómplice de que una nueva vida en el mundo fuera posible, no iba a cometer el mismo error otra vez. Pero tampoco sabría cuando, en qué punto de la existencia de su supuesto hijo/a Draco Malfoy se enteraría…

¿Pero qué estaba pensando? No creía que ella estuviera embarazada… ¿o sí? Se tendría que sacar las dudas más adelante… Suponía que no era de primera urgencia…

-¿ Estás insinuando que sólo por eso yo podría estar embarazada?- Hermione finalmente optó por simular que no le había creído a Kim, aunque ésta sabía que no era así a juzgar por la expresión de la castaña hace minutos atrás.

Hermione había dicho aquello porque no quería seguir alimentando las sospechas de su casi amiga acerca de su supuesto embarazo, por otra parte prefería llevar todo eso sola, lo sentía como un aspecto personal de su vida muy propio de ella misma que con nadie deseaba compartir, aunque tal vez si había una persona, pero la castaña nunca lo admitiría, sino que lo desviaría con alguna otra cosa u ocupación en mente, como lo hacía

-Sí… No hay una excepción en algunos casos –respondió hábilmente y con un deje de suspicacia, dando una excusa algo tonta pero válida sabiendo que la ex Gryffindor estaba dudando la veracidad de lo que había relatado.

-Bueno, va a ser mejor que dejemos de hablar y te lleve a tu casa… Espero que el que te tocaba hoy comprenda, sino yo te reemplazo, no tengo clientes para más entrada la noche como tú… y…

-Gracias, Kim –dijo sinceramente Hermione. A pesar de que ya había vuelto a la conciencia, un persistente dolor de cabeza seguía merodeando, sumado a cierto mareo… De lo que más tenía deseos ahora era de ir a su casa, recostarse en su plácida cama y tal vez mirar alguna película… no sabía el motivo, pero estaba agotada y tenía… ¿desesperados antojos de helado de chocolate? Se estaba empezando a asustar más de lo que ya estaba…

**

* * *

**

El sol se dejaba lucir entre los edificios de la gran ciudad, esparciendo sus rayos por toda la zona urbana, despertando a personas, molestando a otras.

Sus brazos de hilos dorados se filtraban en cada casa, quitándoles el lado oscuro, los rastros de la noche… Se escabullían escurridizamente por cada ventana, cada persiana, como si fueran fugitivos de una guerra atroz de la cual trataban de huir…

Estos aparentes desertores del horror le estaban dando la llegada a un suceso misterioso y único de cada día: la mañana.

Especialmente, Hermione advertía el sol naciente, ya que la había despertado tempranamente, o quizás no era ese el motivo de su despertar… Tal vez la impaciencia de saber…

Optó por levantarse y vestirse.

Aunque tenía resistencia a probarlo, sabía que debía hacerlo… No podía evidenciar por qué, pero paralelamente a su pensamiento consciente, esa otra parte de su mente le decía que era probable pero no concreto aún que una vida se estuviera gestando dentro de su ser, lo cual se manifestaba a través de las dudas que la sumergían en un océano de nervios e indecisión.

Finalmente, una vez que se hubo vestido, salió de su departamento. En poco tiempo todo se sabría…

-¡Mierda¿Por qué esta porquería tiene que tardar tanto? –murmuraba golpeando la pared de su baño Hermione desesperadamente, como si aquello apresurara las cosas. Su paciencia estaba llegando a los límites. Necesitaba saber qué resultado le daría aquella prueba, sentía que si no lo descubría estallaría en cualquier momento. Estaba nerviosa y completamente impaciente.

Trató de relajarse, ya que viendo su reloj de mano comprobó que faltaban diez minutos para enterarse de todo.

Analizaba minuciosamente, con extremo cuidado, cómo sería su vida si estuviera embarazada… ¿A dónde la arrastraría esa personita?

Recordó que por salvar a su hijo, aquel que había amado y anhelado tanto, pero que se había esfumado como si fuera una nube insignificante en medio de una tempestad salvaje, se había involucrado en el mundo al cual ella ahora pertenecía pero que a la vez sentía que no le correspondía.

Por él ahora ella se encontraba en la jaula de su propia realidad, esa que la obligaba a ser objetiva, fría como los soldados en una guerra al matar gente inocente, y… sobretodo a sufrir de sobremanera.

No podía salir, estaba forzada a seguir con eso. Lo único que le quedaba era gritar y salir corriendo, escapar descargándose en el cielo, encontrando consuelo en los brazos de una compañía invisible… Pero ya se había resignado: sincerarse al viento le servía tan sólo como una forma con la cual gritar sus penas, y desahogarse, pero… ¿Quién le diría palabras verdaderas, las cuales sean entonadas por reales cuerdas vocales de una persona¿Quién le daría el calor de unos brazos¿Quién estaría ahí para escucharla? O simplemente… ¿Quién estaría siempre ahí para contenerla?. Pero, si la existencia de su presunto hijo se llegara a confirmar, no le importaría reprimir llantos e incomprensiones, sería capaz de soportar todo con tal de hacer posible la felicidad de su primogénito, hacérsela conocer por lo menos en su infancia, para que un ser amado por ella logre ser feliz.

Un hijo significaba un nuevo compromiso, una depresión con una alegría, una desesperanza con amor, un deje hacia ella misma para dar una entrega… Significaba un dolor por una nueva vida, la cual ella amaría y estaría feliz de traer al mundo, aunque pensaba que sería mejor en otras condiciones… (n/a eso es sólo en el caso de Hermione… ¡Por supuesto que no estoy diciendo que un hijo es enorme sacrificio!)

Miró su reloj nuevamente… El tiempo ya había transcurrido, era la hora…

* * *

Abrió sus ojos, no sin antes pensar qué haría después de dicho suceso.

Observó con detenimiento a la mujer que se encontraba al lado de él, en su misma cama, en su misma habitación … Era hermosa, realmente una belleza. "Pero nada va a poder superar a ella" le recordó una voz de su interior, la cual el rubio no dudó en callar ocupando su mente con otras observaciones.

¿Cómo era que se llamaba esta chica? "¿Christine? No, esa fue hace tres semanas atrás… ¿Caroline? Tampoco… ¡Oh! Ya lo recuerdo, es… ¿CÓMO SE LLAMA¡Mierda, no puedo ni acordarme de un maldito nombre…" se estaba desesperando y molestando consigo mismo mentalmente…. ¿Tan idiota podía ser de no acordarse de un insignificante nombre? "Marie" volvió a interrumpir su inconsciente. Se tranquilizó de su estúpida consternación.

Miró fijamente la cara de la morena, su piel era blanca pero no pálida y tras sus párpados ahora cerrados a causa de un profundo sueño se escondían unos llamativos y grandes ojos azules. Evocó cuándo y cómo la conoció…

Se sintió orgulloso y también esa sensación de plenitud hacia su ego una vez más.

La había visto por primera vez la tarde anterior exactamente, era la novia (infiel, por lo menos ante él, por supuesto) de Potter… Eso le daba más placer que estar con Marie misma incluso…

Hacía ya 4 años que no veía a sus eternos competidores, y ya en el primer día se había acostado con la novia de uno de ellos. Era un excelente comienzo para el nuevo lugar donde trabajaba, para su nueva vida.

Colocó sus brazos detrás de su cabeza, mirando ahora directo hacia el techo, meditando y analizando…

Su vida había cambiado de tal manera que sería imposible para cualquier persona suponer su reciente y corto período de pasado. No una vida muy dura, pero sí desesperante: desde la infinita soledad hasta el vacío existencial. De todo por llegar a irse con ella y retirarse con…. Nada. Absolutamente nada, o tal vez sí, tal vez… Tal vez se había logrado quedar con uno de los recuerdos más hermosos de su vida, algo único, algo… magnífico. Algo en lo cual seguiría viviendo por siempre. Quizás se instalaría en sus memorias para vivir siempre en ellas y taparse los ojos ante el presente… Pero… ¿sería esa una manera de vivir? No, claro que no. Esa era tan sólo una forma de escape ante la desolación y desilusión que sentía, era para cobardes.

Aunque él no había ido a Gryffindor, aunque él de niño siempre había tenido a Vicent y Gregory detrás suyo para protegerlo, aunque él… Él nunca había afrontado la realidad tal cual era, siempre se escondía evadiéndola y huyendo (astucia para esconderse y ambición para planear, todo un Slytherin), cada vez a un lugar distinto de su mente, cada vez agregándole más grosor a su coraza… Lo admitía, le molestaba, pero no estaba dispuesto a cambiarlo. Así era Draco: cobarde.

* * *

¿Qué haría ahora¿Qué sería lo correcto? La alegría se perdía entre la preocupación y la angustia se desvanecía entre la felicidad. Sentimientos encontrados y enfrentados, bifurcándose y mezclándose a la vez.

Sonrió y se tomó el vientre con sus dos manos, para sentir esa energía otra vez más en su vida y así corroborar que… estaba ahí, vivía ahí… y que lo podía percibir, podía percibir su existencia. Sus ojos se anegaron de lágrimas a causa de una emoción indescriptible… Sentía que el amor que prevalecía en ella llegaba más allá del horizonte jamás alcanzable y tal vez inexistente para cualquier sentido del ser humano ajeno a la vista, sentía que ese ser único en ella era capaz de doblegar sus decisiones imponiéndose ante sus deseos, sentía que… lo sentía y aquello le bastaba como para hacer cualquier cosa, como para amarlo.

No sabía qué haría ahora, le preocupaba.

Quizás se podría alejar del que era su mundo, su entorno, alegando su embarazo. Lo dudaba, pero no estaba prohibido pensarlo.

No sabía…

La otra vez, cuando buscaba un amparo, una luz entre tanta oscuridad sin sentido para su futuro paraíso que se estaba gestando dentro de su vientre en esos momentos, Edd le había hecho firmar a Hermione (como a todas) un contrato que la obligaba a mantenerse bajo la negrura y la mafia de la prostitución durante un largo e incierto tiempo, a cambio de una suma de dinero bastante importante, pero también había dejado muy en claro que si el incumplimiento de dicho pacto se llegase a ejecutar, Hermione se hallaría bajo la amenaza de sentir esa paz blanca, abrumadora, insistente y eterna pero sin la necesidad de respirar, de saborear el gusto metálico, frío y amargo de la última y letal gota de sangre derramada, de percibir la inercia en su cuerpo junto con la palidez marcada en su piel y la violencia en la expresión de su rostro… Se hallaría bajo la amenaza de la pura y oscura muerte, naciera su hijo o no.

La castaña recordaba aún la indiferencia y frialdad con la cual Edd le había informado en qué constaba el contrato como si de ello dependiese algo tan insignificante como el vacío dentro de una caja podía ser. Se había sentido forzada, impotente y con ira en aquellos momentos; evocaba esos recuerdos como si estuviesen sucediendo en los instantes actuales en los cuales ahora ella estaba existiendo.

Esas memorias las tenía guardadas en un lugar no muy transitado de su mente como si ello fuese una roca pequeña perdida en la inmensidad del oscuro, tenebroso e inexplorado fondo del océano, donde no llega la luz del sol y la opacidad reina. Recordaba aquellos momentos en que su mano trazaba en el papel sucio y enmascarado su sello personal, dejando constancia de su aprobación para ser sometida a lo que menos deseaba con miedo y resignación. Recordaba también que ello se había sentido como si hubiera estado acordando un pacto con un ángel negro, vendiendo algo muy valioso por otro objeto aún más preciado… La sensación de estar acorralada y sin salida también la había invadido.

Pero esta vez, todo era diferente… Todo…. Aunque había una excepción, que hacía que la igualdad no fuera veraz en toda la situación: Draco Malfoy, una vez más, era el padre de su futura luz en la oscuridad, de su hijo. ¿Acaso alguna vez cambiaría que una persona tan importante en su vida como el padre de su hijo lo era no fuera él¿Estaba ella destinada a ello? "Tonterías", pensó.

¿Cómo se lo tomaría su jefe¿Rompería la validez del contrato¿La despojaría de lo poco que le quedaba de su verdadera persona? "Es muy fácil acostumbrarse a lo bueno, al dinero, después de lo malo, después de la miseria, pero es totalmente dificultoso y complicado volver a acostumbrarse a los tiempos sufridos" le decía Kim a Hermione, con mucha razón y experiencia… Más allá de todo lo que tenía que padecer y sufrir algunas noches, el dinero que ganaba era una comodidad y facilidad indiscutible: la otra tenía la lógica: Era muy fácil adaptarse a los lujos, pero no volver a la pobreza… Hermione no se imaginaba vivir bajo un techo irreal, ausente, o que no fuera suyo. O tampoco podía pensar en que le faltase comida o algún otro elemento indispensable… Verdaderamente, ella podía parecer vivir como si estuviera sumergida en un mar de dinero, como si fuera una persona con mucho poder adquisitivo. No lo era, pero podía serlo: sabía que siempre podía gastar todo lo que deseara, porque a fin de mes tendría fija su paga, nunca fallaba, como los animales cazadores: devoran todo lo que cazan, a sabiendas de que, por supuesto, siempre tendrían una víctima más para atacar y luego saborear y hacer desaparecer en sus estómagos.

No sabía qué iba a suceder, pero sí era capaz de afirmar que iba a luchar hasta con su último aliento para que aquel ser dentro de ella no sufriera, por lo menos no en la manera en que lo hacía ella.

Dejó sus pensamientos en suspenso. Como anteriormente había analizado, no sabía qué acaecería futuramente, pero otra cosa que también tenía por seguro era que todo su destino ya estaba escrito y, le gustara o no, lo tendría que cumplir a pesar de que no se diese cuenta de ello. Aunque también lo dudaba: si ella era capaz de tomar sus propias decisiones, si poseía una mente imprevisible a juzgar por sus actitudes futuras que ni la Hermione misma conocía… ¿Podría ser la castaña la autora del libro que era su vida y modificar su historia según el momento?

**

* * *

**

-¿POR QUÉ CARAJO LO HAS HECHO, MALDITO CABRÓN¡¡¡¡¿¿PARA CAGARME UNA VEZ MÁS, CIERTO! –En los gritos de Harry Potter fueron perceptibles la furia y el deseo ferviente de la eterna muerte de Draco Malfoy. Sin embargo, también se podían notar éstas a través de la fuerza ejercida para tan sólo abrir la puerta; entró como si fuera un tornado que no cesaba de devorar toda construcción o ser vivo que se interponía a su desmesurado y devastador paso, de esos que destrozan vidas y familias enteras y entregan dolor, padecimiento y sufrimiento a un simple peatón.

Todos los que se hallaban en el piso del Departamento de Aurors del renombrado Ministerio de Magia pudieron descifrar fácilmente su exasperación. También, ante la sorpresa de tales vociferaciones, todos los presentes ladearon sus cabezas para captar mejor aquella inesperada discusión. Estaban expectantes ante la menor iniciativa de cualquier acción, como si de presenciar todo eso dependiese que los deseos de sus almas se cumpliesen.

-¿Qué bobadas dices, Potter¿De qué mierda estás hablando? –preguntó con una sonrisa hipócrita e inocente, que denotaba sarcasmo con un dejo de ingenuidad. Draco prefirió hacerse el desentendido, aunque ya sabía exactamente a qué se debía todo aquel desate de furia contenida hacia él y cómo tratarlo. Lo iba a disfrutar como si esa futura pelea fuera un juego con el cual divertirse y pasar un buen rato… ¡era muy simple!

-¡Ja¿Y todavía tienes el tupé de hacerte el imbécil cuando sabes perfectamente a lo que me refiero?

-¿Hablas de que ayer por la noche me acosté con tu noviecita? –su descaro a Draco le costó un golpe con desesperación, torpeza y, por lo tanto, increíble fuerza proveniente del brazo derecho de Harry, el cual se estrelló en el pómulo izquierdo del rubio. La ira del ojiverde era creciente.

El niño que vivió sabía que su enojo iba a desembocar en aquella discusión traducida a gritos y golpes de ira.

Antes de poner en actos y palabras todo lo que había acontecido sumado a su furia guardada desde hacía tiempo atrás, había llegado a la conclusión, bajo un no muy minucioso análisis de la situación en ese momento contigua, de que aquella iba a ser la exacta reacción del rubio, y en efecto, la de él mismo.

Ya no era una simple a inmadura enemistad de niños, un juego sencillo en el que las únicas reglas las constituían los insultos estúpidos y, tal vez, algunos de ellos, genuinos y una pelea constante, caprichosa y sin sentido (que hasta hace dos días atrás se mantenía en una simple rivalidad), sino que ya había traspasado los límites que delicadamente delineaban la estabilidad de cada uno, y por esa razón, todo aparentaba cambiar de una manera definitiva.

Estaba harto de que siempre lo despojara de la mayoría de las cosas que había deseado al menos una vez en su vida. Sin embargo, no llegaba a envidia. Nunca la tendría hacia él.

Antes de aceptarlo en su equipo de trabajo, Harry había investigado la vida de Draco. Aunque ya estaba obligado a dar la autorización para entrarlo en el cuerpo de Aurors que encabezaba y tenía una presión abrumadora que hasta en cierto punto lo angustiaba exigiéndole, debía saber a quién exactamente, o por lo menos a qué clase de gente le confiaba información, tareas secretas u otras de especial esencialidad. Como jefe, no podía dejar que alguien tan sospechoso como lo era el rubio (descendiente puro de una familia de ex mortífagos) estuviera involucrado en algo relacionado con él.

A pesar de que Voldemort había sido aniquilado por el Harry mismo incluso, aún sus sombras y escombros (denominados mortífagos) seguían persistiendo en el tiempo como fantasmas legendarios en medio de una historia de absurdos e inciertos mitos urbanos o simplemente una de terror ficticia; como fantasmas incorporados a esas historias que siempre se creen verdaderas con ferviente fe y debido a aquello se les tiene miedo por ser rastros del horror alguna vez existente en sus relatos donde se delatan las supuestas presencias de los mismos, pero en esta historia veraces…

Por esos mismas pisadas, era imposible confiar plenamente en alguien como Draco Malfoy… no sin haberlo investigado antes.

No había tenido una vida demasiado agitada. Después de haberse alejado del Señor de las Tinieblas, no había hecho más que una vida normal, incluso se había comprometido con una mujer, a quien Harry le desconocía la identidad, pero, misteriosamente, y no hubo forma de descubrirlo para el Niño que Vivió. Aunque, tiempo después, este hecho había perdido validez: pues poco y nada se supo acerca de aquel ser a quien el rubio estuvo a punto de dedicarle su vida entera... Sino que, por el contrario, nombres femeninos al azar comenzaron a aparecer en su historia de vida, para después permutar por viajes solitarios por toda Inglaterra e incluso a países limítrofes, incluso visitando zonas que Harry nunca imaginó que Draco iría (O simplemente cualquier persona con algo de dinero en sus manos).

Finalmente, el ex Slytherin salió del cuarto principal del Departamento de Aurors con una sonrisa que podría hasta provocar asco de lo triunfante que lucía, aunque también, seguramente, con una cicatriz que le recordaría cómo era el sabor de tener todo, menos lo que más ansiaba... "El añillo del hijo de puta de Potter dolió"...

* * *

Sonreía. No podía dejar de hacerlo.

Un mes y aún no aparentaba estar ni en un mínimo rastro en el estado en el que se encontraba. Suerte era lo que tenía...

Aún nadie más que Kim lo sabía. ¿Qué iba a decir su jefe? No tenía idea..

La verdad era que estaba sola, porque realmente no podía contar con nadie.

¿Harry¿Ron¿Ginny?… Se había prometido que nunca más iba a volver a reestablecer una relación con ellos. Por miedo y por una cuestión de moral... ¿Con qué cara iba a retornar a sus vidas, sin previo aviso ni explicación anterior alguna¿Qué podría decirles: "¡Hola¿Cómo están todos ustedes¡Hacía tanto tiempo que no los veía¡Los extrañé mucho! Bueno, aunque en realidad vengo porque no tengo a quién recurrir, y me preguntaba si ustedes podrían decirme algo al respecto de que... estoy embarazada, y el bebé es de mi ex prometido..." No, no estaba dispuesta a hacerlo, no sabía si iban a ser capaces de perdonarla... Por otra parte, también existía el factor por el cual inicialmente se había separado de ellos, y no quería siquiera pensar que llegaría a suceder si alguna de los escombros que quedaban de aquella razón se enteraran... Aún corría peligro, y jugar con fuego no era una alternativa para ella ahora, y menos en su estado.

Quería llorar y reír al mismo tiempo, eran tantas emociones para el solo momento del presente. No podía pensar claramente sus acciones, no podía reaccionar con cordura, no podía razonar previsoramente para tan sólo darse una idea de su futuro... Y eso, tal vz, era lo que más le molestaba... O a lo mejor, oculto muy dentro de ella, sabía que, en realidad, lo que verdaderamente interfería su impecable capacidad de razonar era su propio orgullo que nunca, a pesar de ser en cierta manera correcto, iba a dejar, al menos durante otros largos 8 meses, al mundo saber de la existencia de su hijo... y todo su mundo, era Draco...

Su mente continuó su viaje por oscuros pantanos, donde sólo había una pequeña flor creciendo en medio, con un mensaje que quizá decía algo más que un simple pero esperanzador "Sálvame"; hasta que oyó que alguien llamaba a su puerta...

* * *

¡HOLAAAAAAA! Sí, sí, sí... CÁIGANSE! ES EL FIN DEL MUNDOOOOOOOO! NOS VAMOS A MORIR ! (wtf?...). Jajaja, no.. en realidad no... pero piensen esto seriamente, miren fijo al monitor de la pc, y pregúntenle al Señor (wtf?...): "Dios... ¿Es cierto que Flor Malfoy publicó el capítulo 5 de su tan ansiado fict, pero que resultó ser lo peor que escribió en su vida, a pesar de haber pasado como un año?... o.O...". **una luz de desconocido provenir ilumina desde arriba al texto en pantalla y una voz grave dice** "Sí, hija, sí... Pero Yo soy justo, y les ordeno que le envíen cuantos reviews puedan a la señorita Malfoy inmediatamente!" Bueno, bueno.. siendo yo esa Diosa Hermosa (Wtf?...) que habla, en realidad x esta vez les dejo obviar esa última orden, porque a pesar de que los quiero con toda mi alma, no los merezco porque he tardado como un año, y este capítulo es algo de la más baja calidad...

Y sí, llegó la hora de las disculpas... Resumamos y digamos que he tenido varios problemas, y no exactamente bloqueo de escritor, sino de.. autor de fan fictions, el cual todavía dura... Porque, si voy a ser sincera, voy a decirles que dejé de leer fanfics de Harry Potter y de escribirlos también, y que decidí terminar al menos esta historia (la otra era buena, pero ya es demasiado larga,... y no me creo capaz de realizarla en este estado de NO inspiración...) no sólo porque lo prometí y porque no quería defraudar a ninguno de msi lectores, sino también porque es algo de lo que yo me pueda sentir orgullosa (bueno... si sigo así no creo xD) y.,.. porque "me agarró nostalgia de los viejos tiempos" xD.

Todo este tiempo he estado más concentrada en la música, desarrollé mejor mi inglés al punto de hacerme adicta a escribir poemas en ese idioma y leer sin para cualquier clase de lecturas, y también mejoré mi capacidad para escribir poesía en español también, aparte de mis PROPIAS historias .

Y... sobretodo cabe aclarar que extrañé todo esto y... agradezco INFINITAMENTE los reviews, que desafortunadamente no tengo tiempo de contestar ahora, pero que seguramente mañana sí podré... ahora tan sólo quiero publicar esta mierda (porque en realidad es eso lo que es...) así me queda mi conciencia tranquila xD.

Y.. me voy despidiendo porque "Mi planta de naranjo lima" me espera antes de irme a dormir xDDD (y eso que ya es medianoche y mañana me tengo que levantar para ir al coelgio... NOOOOOOO )

Besos, y espero que sepan comprender... también, sepan que no me ofendo si recibo reviews xDDDDD

Flor Malfoy


End file.
